


We'll See Each Other Again

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Drinking/Smoking, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Park Ranger Chloe, Romance, pining lesbians, pricefield, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: At first you think the goodbyes are going to get easier with time. But nothing is that easy. And as the years roll by you drown yourself in anything else to take you from the hurt you feel. In the end it's buried deep enough for you to function. Get up, go to work, you know normal stuff and you even find yourself in places you haven't been for a longtime and avoided coming back too. But you never forget, you can't.





	1. This is not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkish_Raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkish_Raccoon/gifts).



> This is something that was asked/Prompted to me by Punkish_Raccoon. I hope the rest of you enjoy too who might end up reading this. Not sure how many chapters it will have but definitely more than one.

My heart is breaking right now looking into the teary pain-filled eyes of my best friend Chloe Price as she tries to stay the strong supportive one like she always does. But I can hear the hurt in her voice and see the turmoil on her face as her bottom lip starts to tremble.  
  
“We will write and talk on the phone every day. And and we’ll have sleepovers all the time. You will be sick of me Chloe.” I try to put a little humor in my tone as I wipe her tears away.  
  
But it just seems to make her cry a little more as she says so quietly not quite meeting my eye, “I won’t. I could never get sick of you Max. You’re my best— my best friend. We are supposed to be together forever. It has always been Max and Chloe.”  
  
I pull her into a tight hug, “We will Chloe. We will always be together.” She clings to me with desperation sniffling into my neck as I do the same.  
  
“Just a few years and we can leave like we always said and take over the world.”  
  
“Just like we took over Yoho?”  
  
“Exactly. We always found each other again there when one of us got lost and we would go to our place. I always find my way back to you.”  
  
“What if you forget about me? You’re going to meet all these new cool people and do so many awesome things.”  
  
I pull back and look into her eyes, “I could not and will not ever forget you. You’re Chloe Price, my captain and a force of nature that no-one else could ever compare to.”  
  
She smiles a little and looks into my eyes, “First mate Max and captain Bluebeard.”  
  
I return the smile and go to reply when I hear dad shout upstairs, “Max we have to go now.”  
  
We both jump at that and now the tears are falling fast and freely and we embrace in a tight desperate hug.  
  
“I’m going to m-miss you so, so much.”  
  
“I’m going to miss you— you too Chloe.”  
  
I use I can to pull myself out of her arms and walk over to my backpack. I open it up and see the compass we would use to find our treasure and her bandana she wore under her captains hat that Chloe gave me to remember her and always be able to find my way back to her she said. I pull out what I want to give her, aside from a couple of other things I have already given her and the photos this is probably is something I have owned for as long as I’ve known her.  
  
I turn to her and see her looking down, “I want you to have this Chloe.”  
  
She looks up at what I hold out to her and hesitantly takes it with shaky hands, “But his your captain. You need him.”  
  
I shake my head, “No. You’re my captain and I don’t need him, I never have since I found you. I wasn’t scared anymore because of you.”  
  
Chloe looks to me with a shy smile, “I will take care of him.” She looks down as she runs her fingers over his fur, “And you will have an excuse to come back to see me.”  
  
I frown when she says that, “Hey, I never have needed an excuse to be with you and I never will. So, don’t say that. You’ve been my life for the past twelve years Chloe.”  
  
“And your mine. I’m sorry I said that. I’m so glad we met that day at the lighthouse Max. You have made my life worth everything and so so fun.”

“If it wasn’t for you Chloe I wouldn’t be anything. You encouraged me to be better, stronger and to believe in myself.”

“You never needed me for that Max.”

“You’re wrong I did and still do—"  
  
“Max. Come on kid we have to go.” My dad shouts up again.

I groan and shout back, “Alright I’m coming.”  
  
“I’m sorry Chloe. I have to go now.”  
  
“I know. I’m going to miss you so much Max.”  
  
I do my bag up and slip it over my shoulder and turn back to Chloe, “I’m going to miss you too.” I reply and we share a last hug.  
  
When we pull back I look into her bright blue but also sad eyes feeling something weird and empowering. I don’t know what comes over me but I get a surge of bravery and raise up on my toes to give her a kiss on the lips. It’s only for a few seconds but it feels like so much longer and it felt right, like it’s something I should have done so long ago and I don’t regret it.  
  
I pull away and make my way to her door. I open it and then look back to her seeing her with a blush, fingers on her lips and wide eyes as she grips my, well her teddy now to her chest.  
  
“Bye Chloe... I love you.”  
  
She just looks at me with the same expression as I smile sadly and leave her room for what will be I hope not the last time...

.  
  
As we pass the leaving Arcadia Bay sign I feel myself finally start to break apart. I tried to be strong for Chloe to show her that it’s going to be ok. But my heart was breaking knowing I wouldn’t be able to be with her every day. To be able to see that light in her eyes, the mischievous grin of hers that meant trouble or feel her warmth when I woke up in her bed, wrapped in a hug and I would see her sleepy blue eyes looking back at me with her soft morning smile. And I won’t be hearing her encouraging words everyday to me now that made me feel like I can do anything and everything possible.  
  
I bring my knees up to my chest, place my head into them and wrap my arms tight as I let out all the pain I tried to hold back. Even though we said it wouldn’t I know nothing will ever be quite the same again without Chloe Price always at my side...  



	2. Our Place

So, here we are back at Yoho national park. This place holds so many great memories of swimming, canoeing, BBQs, camping in the forests or next to the lakes and jumping off cliffs into the crystal-clear waters below and so much more.

I can feel my heart pounding; my palms are sweaty and I’m feeling dizzy as we near our camping spot. We come here every year with the Caulfields and spend a week all together. This will be the first year coming here since Max moved that we’ve been back. It’s also the first time I’ve seen Max for a while or really even spoken to her properly. Nineteen weeks, three days and about eleven hours. Not that I’ve been counting or anything. It started off gradually at first but it’s been getting longer and longer each time before we talk again. I’ve been basically avoiding it, her because it gets harder and harder each time I have to say goodbye to her. I thought it would get easier as time went on just like my parents said it would. But it hasn’t it gets worse each and every time I have to do it, like a piece of me is taken away and I break a little more inside.  
  
I suddenly freeze when I see her, Max standing there with her back to me. I want to run up to her, give her the tightest biggest hug but I also want to run away and not have to face her.  
  
I don’t get to do that though as Max turns around to face me. We stand here just staring at each other for what feels like forever until she gives me a small smile and takes a step forward.  
  
“Hey Chloe.” She says quietly.  
  
“Hey hippie. What’s up?” I reply in this over the top fake happy voice.  
  
Her smile faulters slightly which I can’t blame her for. I don’t speak to you and the first thing I say is what’s up as if I saw you this morning. Idiot Chloe.  
  
“Not um, much... I’m glad you came. I didn’t know, well...” She trails off with a shrug.  
  
I shove my hands in my pockets and can’t keep eye contact, “Gotta go where the parents go. They’re not going to leave me home alone.” What the hell is the matter with you Chloe? Stop it.  
  
“Oh—" She whispers and grabs her arm which she used to do when she’s nervous, anxious, sad, anything when she isn’t comfortable.  
  
“Well I um, I’m still glad you came. It’s good to see you Chloe.” She says with an unsure head shake shrug combination.  
  
She turns away and picks up a bag then turns to her parents, “I’m going to take a look around. I’ll be back for dinner.”  
  
Her mom glances over to me then back to Max and gives her a hug, “Ok sweetie. You be careful.”  
  
I watch Max walk away with her shoulders slouched and withdrawn. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world making her feel this way but I can’t seem to stop it. And when I look over at both our parents they are all just staring at me, well mom is scowling at me a little and dad is giving me the disappointed look.  
  
Mom starts coming over to me already in full on rant mode, “Chloe Elizabeth Price. What do you—"  
  
But dad takes her hand, “Hon. Why don’t you start getting some bits out of the car.”  
  
She gives him a look but he just smiles. So, she sighs and walks off to the car with Vanessa.  
  
I sit down on a large log as dad comes over and sits next to me.  
  
There’s a silence before dad asks, “What’s the matter Chloe? You were so excited to come here and see Max. I haven’t seen you like that for a while.”  
  
I shrug as I bite my bottom lip feeling on the verge of tears.  
  
Dad sighs, “I know you haven’t been talking with Max as much lately and you haven’t gone up to hers to stay and she hasn’t been to ours either. Has something happened?”  
  
I look away not being able to answer but dad puts his arm around me, “Come on Chlo talk to me please? You always used to talk to me about anything. But you are so closed off now and spend all your time in your room, not going out and you’re so sad. I miss my baby girl and I hate that you are hurting but I can’t help you.”  
  
Feeling a tear fall I look to dad and whisper, “It hurts so much. It doesn’t get easier like you said. It gets worse.”  
  
“Oh sweetie...” He wraps both arms around me and rubs my back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how hard this has been on you. I knew there was something wrong, I just didn’t know how bad it was.”  
  
“Max doesn’t need me, she’ll forget. She is probably having the best time in Seattle with her new friends who will have so much more in common with her than her used to be best friend. I miss her so much Dad. I want her back, the way it was before and for it to not hurt anymore.”  
  
“I know you do, I know. But you know that’s not true about Max not needing you and forgetting you. She loves you. Every time Max called and you wouldn’t talk to her those times and I had to tell her you weren’t in or couldn’t come to the phone. Chloe if you could have heard the pain in her voice when she couldn’t talk to you. It actually broke my heart a little more every time. She told me each time to tell you how much she loves you and she misses you so much. That is not someone who doesn’t feel for or need you is it?”  
  
Dad pulls back and wipes my tears away. He just waits for me to say something and I can feel my heart racing as I pluck up the courage to say what I want to tell him.  
  
“On— on the day Max left she k-kissed me and told me she loved me. And I, I really liked it but I didn’t say or do anything. And I never mentioned it to her after, like it never happened. But I love her and want to do it again.” I whisper not being able to look him in the eye.  
  
“Oh…" I hear him say surprised and I look to him feeling really rejected.  
  
I hug myself with my stomach churning, “I knew it I’m disgusting--”  
  
“No. Don’t you ever think that Chloe.” Dad cuts me off with a very stern tone.  
  
“I just wasn’t expecting you to say that. Well not yet anyway.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He chuckles, “We may have had a little bet since you were younger to see how long it would be until you and Max got together and realized your feelings for one another.”  
  
I look at him in astonishment, “You bet on us to get together? What, who?”  
  
“Well, all of us. Myself your mom and Max’s parents. And it seems Ryan and I owe your mom and Vanessa five bucks. We just assumed it would be you to say something first with how forward you can be but it seems Max proved us wrong and plucked up the courage before you. She really is full of surprises that one.”  
  
“I can’t believe you would all do that—" I start grumbling then I look at him with wide eyes, “How long have you known?”  
  
He smiles softly, “Chloe we have always known. You and Max have had something special together ever since you first met and were toddling around, covered in ice-cream, jumping in muddy puddles and brushing each other’s hair--”  
  
“Well it’s news to me.” I cut in.  
  
“Oh come on Chlo. This was something you needed to find out on your own and we knew you would. You two were inseparable from the moment you met, never doing anything without the other. You have always been very cuddly and touchy, holding hands, kissing each other goodbye too. We thought it best to let things play out naturally and not pressure or sway you in any direction.”  
  
I’m sitting here not quite being able to get my head around all this and the fact everyone knew, well except me it seems. Even Max did because why else would she kiss me like that and then tell me she loves me. It felt so different from when she said it before.  
  
“I think you should go and talk to Max Chloe. She thinks she’s done something wrong.”  
  
I just nod but don’t answer as I stand up because I don’t know if I can tell her and she probably hates me now...

.

.  
  
I’ve been walking through the forest for a little while now slowly making my way to where I think Max will be. It was always our favorite spot to go. We found it as we hiked through the forest and we made it our safe, special place for just us. Max especially loved it with the waterfall that looked out onto a crystal-clear lake below and you could go through the waterfall to this cave that was just ours, trees trailed along the edge and you could see mountains in the distance with the sun shining through. It was beautiful and we would spend hours here just lazing around, talking, plotting, swimming and she would take photos too, of us and everything around. It was like our own little world.  
  
As I approach our spot I can see Max sitting on the large flat stone at the edge of the waterfall.  
  
My heart pounds as I make my way to her. I stand a little behind her, “Hey Max.”  
  
She doesn’t move or anything but very quietly replies, “Hi Chloe.”  
  
I watch her pick up a stone and throw it down to the water below.  
  
I’m so nervous and know I’ve messed up but this is not going to be an easy fix of just cracking one of my smartass remarks or jokes to make everything better.  
  
I take a breath before I ask quietly, “Can I join you?”  
  
Max just shrugs with no reply but I take a seat next to her anyway.  
  
We sit in silence for a while with just the sounds of the rustling trees, nature and the rushing water. It’s nice but the silence between us is terrifying. We’ve never been like this before not speaking for so long, well my pretending to not be in sometimes to not talk to her aside. Even our last few telephone conversations weren’t this quiet and I wasn’t as scared as I am now.  
  
Not being able to take the silence any longer I ask the first thing I can think of, “So, how have you been?” Well Chloe if you bothered to talk or see me you would know, wouldn’t you? Is what I expect her to say.  
  
And at first, I don’t think she is going to answer me but eventually she does with, “Fine I guess.”  
  
I nod, “Cool, cool.”  
  
And now we’re back to silence again and I’m struggling to come up with anything to say. I mean I know there is stuff I need to say but I don’t know if I can do it, it’s—  
  
“How have you been Chloe?” I suddenly hear Max ask.  
  
She’s not looking at me and tosses another stone into the river but it’s a start I think to myself as I shift a little to face her.  
  
“I’ve been good. You know me always up to something and getting into trouble—" I start with excitement but then when Max looks to me with a hurt expression I realize what I have just said. I wasn’t excited for that it was the fact she is talking to me and I have certainly not been good either, very far from it.  
  
Max looks away from me and with a neutral tone replies, “Well at least you’ve been having fun.” I go to cut in but Max continues with pain in tone now, “But then I wouldn’t know. You don’t seem to have time to talk to me lately. I guess I know why now.”  
  
She starts to move to get up but I quickly put my hand on hers only to pull mine back just as fast as I put it there when I feel her jump.  
  
“Sorry...” I start and cross my arms, “Please don’t leave. We should talk.”  
  
I can see the conflicted look as she debates what to do. But she lets out a sigh and settles back down again.  
  
And silence, it has never been this hard between us and my brain doesn’t seem to want to cooperate with me right now to say anything, well not anything useful that is.  
  
But once again Max speaks first, “So, what would you like to talk about?”  
  
“I um, I don’t know. Just talk I guess.” I reply awkwardly with a shrug.  
  
Max takes a breath, “I suppose it has been a while.”  
  
She doesn’t say it in an angry way it just sounds sad. It makes me feel so horrible that she’s like that because of me, I made her upset.  
  
“How— how has Seattle been?” I ask as nicely as I can because it always makes me feel sick thinking of that place and who it has now and I don’t.  
  
“It’s ok. There’s so much to see—" She starts but then sighs heavily with a head shake, “I had so many things I was going to say to you about how great it’s been and I’m having the time of my life if I got to talk to you again. But I just can’t.”  
  
I watch Max look down and she looks so withdrawn and hurt as she got quieter and quieter towards the end.  
  
“Why can’t you Max?”  
  
She looks to me then away, “Because it’s so overwhelming. I don’t know anybody and have no friends, not that anyone would want to be my friend. They’re a bunch of pretentious assholes who treat you like crap, me like crap. I’m completely alone in a place I don’t know with people who only notice their own reflection. And that’s not even the worst of it.”  
  
I can feel my eyes welling up while she was talking. I shuffle closer and tentatively take her hand and she doesn’t jump or pull away from me so I hold it tight.  
  
“What’s the worst part Max?”  
  
She looks to me with a sad smile, “The worst part is that I don’t have my best friend with me anymore. And I need her with me because I’m nothing without her. But I couldn’t even tell her how much I need and miss her because she wouldn’t speak to me. It would have all been bearable if I had her with me or to even hear her voice. It would have made everything alright again.”  
  
I watch a tear fall from her eye and I can feel my lip tremble as I try to hold myself and my emotions together.  
  
But I can’t and when Max says so quietly, “I miss you so much Chloe.” I break.  
  
Wrapping my arms around her I sob into her mumbling, “I’m sorry Max. I’m sorry I’m an asshole and I’ve been so lost without you with me. I haven’t been good the complete opposite. I just want you back with me, how it used to be before you left.”  
  
“I know. I want that too.”  
  
We stay like this for a while just embracing each other and it feels so good to hold her again. It’s like I can breathe now with Max here. Getting to hold and touch her, breathe her all in, she still smells the same all light and nutty with a hint of chocolate chip cookies. I feel like I’m home…  
  
While we still hug I keep shuddering every now and then as Max plays with the back of my hair and strokes the nape of my neck. Which makes her chuckle a little into me.  
  
My cheeks are on fire and I’m all tingly as I huff embarrassed but I can’t help smiling because it’s really nice. She always used to play with my hair before I cut it off and it was just as nice then.  
  
After I do another big shiver with a deep dreamy sigh sound I have to pull back and try to gain some dignity back from her constant teasing laugh at me.  
  
I try to narrow my eyes at her but it doesn’t really work as I say, “Stop it you little shit. It’s not funny.”  
  
“I’m sorry. But you can’t blame me though. For one this is new and I haven’t touched it before, I wanted to because I thought it looked really good on you but never had the chance. And two Chloe Price all flustered and blushing is not something I ever really get to see. It’s so fun.”  
  
I cross my arms and grumble, “I’m not flustered or blushing—“ I stop though when the rest of what she said sinks in and look at her with my eyebrow raised.  
  
She shakes her head confused, “What?”  
  
“What did you mean you wanted to touch it and you thought it looked good on me but you never had the chance?”  
  
Max starts blushing now with slightly wider eyes, “I erm, I mean you know, that when I saw you before. Yeah before when you arrived. That’s when.” And then she quickly looks away.  
  
It suddenly dawns on me what she means and I can’t help my grin now as I press my finger into her side making her giggle as I tease, “Aww has Maxine been checking up on me, checking me out? I mean it’s cool I done it to you too.”  
  
She looks back to me with a slight scowl and a push to my shoulder, “Shut up. And no actually because you haven’t posted anything. I was sent it by your mom.”  
  
My grin falters when she says that and give a quiet, “Oh.”  
  
She sighs, “I didn’t mean it like that so don’t go all sad again. Please?”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
I move back from her and try to think of something to say as we fall silent again. And one thing that keeps going around in my head is what does she think of it. Does she like it or not? I didn’t want or care about anyone else’s approval but I want Max’s.  
  
“So, erm... what do you think of it?”  
  
She looks back to me and I can’t really tell what she’s thinking especially when she shrugs nonchalantly with, “It’s ok I guess.”  
  
I’m scanning her face and looking between her eyes for any sign that she is playing me but I can’t see anything. I could usually tell when she was lying to me she could never keep it up, other people sure but not me.  
  
I cross my arms with a huff and feel I don’t know really disappointed but I’m not sure what else. What was I expecting her to say you look hot Chloe and it makes me want to kiss you again? Lame Price get over it.  
  
Max suddenly snorts a laugh as she bumps her shoulder against mine, “Oh don’t sulk Chlo.”  
  
“I’m not sulking.”  
  
“You know I told you I always wondered what you looked like with shorter hair. I mean I really liked your long hair but this really suits you. It seems to show off your pretty facial features more, accentuate them and has made you look more grown up, which isn’t good because now you look even older than me than you did before. So actually, no I hate it yuck grow it back.”  
  
My face feels like someone has put an iron on it with how hot it feels but I can’t help giggling all girly feeling really awesome knowing Max likes it. It’s why I got it cut. I don’t even think she knows what she says sometimes to me and how it makes me feel.  
  
“You know I was thinking about dying it blue like my manga one.”  
  
“Chloe Price are you trying to make a girl weak at the knees and swoon. You know I said it would look good on you.”  
  
“Shut up.” I retort all flustered as I stand up and she just laughs at me of course.  
  
I roll my eyes as I take my jumper off and then turn to Max with a big grin, “Come on Maximus it’s time.”  
  
I watch amused as her eyes widen slightly and I pull her up. I start kicking my trainers off as she whines a little, “Chloe no. You know I don’t like it.” But she is already taking her jacket and trainers off.  
  
“You say that every time but I know you love it. And its tradition what would the parents think if we didn’t go back with soaking wet clothes. So, we gotta.”  
  
“Ugh fine.” She grumbles but she can’t contain her grin.  
  
I go to take her hand but pause when I see what’s wrapped around her wrist, “That’s my bandana?”  
  
She shrugs embarrassed, “Yeah. It made me feel like you were always with me.”  
  
It makes me feel a little sad but really good that she thinks that and keeps me with her.  
  
I smile as I take her hand and lace our fingers together, “I’ll always be with you Max.”  
  
She smiles shyly at me and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back and grin as I ask, “Are you ready?”  
  
She peers over the edge at the twenty or so foot drop into the water below, “No.”  
  
“It’s cool Max I’ve got you. I would never let anything happen to you. Trust me.”  
  
“Always.” She replies quietly and smiles softly at me.  
  
My heart pounds so wildly at her and at her pretty face that I really want to kiss all over.  
  
But I take a breath instead and just smile back, “Right. Remember what we say?”  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“Ok. So, on the count of three... one, two, three...”  
  
As we take a run forward Max shouts our words, “Up yours world.”  
  
But I don’t shout that I shout, “I love you Max.” As we jump off the edge together, hands held tight and shrieking all the way down...  



	3. Heading back to the past

I’ve been working here at Yoho National Park for about nine months now. Before that I hadn’t been back since the last time I was here with Max and our families, nearly three years ago. I thought I could do it and stay in contact with her but I couldn’t, I couldn’t take it not being with her how we were, it was just too painful. So, I done the only thing you can do to the only person you have ever loved. You totally blank them, change your number and ignore any and all efforts from them to get in touch with you. It started off gradually again and I know I’m the biggest bitch in the world and I hate myself so much for it. And it still breaks my heart thinking about Max and how I treated her after I said, well promised I wouldn’t do that to her again. I still read the letters she sent me and listen to the last messages she left for me. She was so upset, crying begging me to speak to her but I couldn’t and kept telling myself she is better off without me. Why would she need someone like me dragging her down to my level when she is in a place and with people that can give her everything when all I can give her is a dirty joke and a sarcastic comment.

So why did I come back here I don’t actually know myself really. Maybe I just needed to get out of the Bay or maybe I was hoping, wishing that I would see Max again even if it was from a distance. I know she still comes here I’ve read it in some other people’s Facebook chats. Max doesn’t write anything on there I’ve checked but I’ve seen a few of the pictures she posted on her page. Also a few of the friends she has made that have posted some photos of them together some she seems very close with. Not that I’m bitter and pissed off about that and want to scrub their faces out and put mine back there next to Max’s or anything...

“Price you drag your sorry ass to this morning’s meeting late then you proceed to snicker and daydream not listening to a word that is said. If you don’t want this job then remove yourself from here and stop wasting my time.” Victoria snaps me from my thoughts.

I am internally scowling at her but give a neutral, “Sorry.” And mutter, “Skanktoria.” At the end.

Rachel starts snickering at that but then Chase slams the clipboard she is holding on the desk and with anger says, “Right I’ve had enough of you and not taking this seriously—" I am about to say something when I realize she isn’t talking to me, “Rachel Amber you will stay behind and see me after. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior.”

Wow ok that was weird I was the one doing something wrong but she blamed Rachel for it.

I lean over a little and whisper to her, “What the fuck is up with her? You didn’t do anything.”

She just shrugs, “Who knows with Chase. She’s always a hella prickly sour bitch!”

“Right you all know what your jobs are for the day and I suggest you get started now because we have an extra load of people coming this week. I do not want a repeat of last month. And yes, I’m looking at you miss Price.”

I roll my eyes and grumble as I stand up, “No miss Chase, whatever you say asswipe.”

“Catch you later Rach.”

“Yeah later Chloe.” She replies as she walks up to Chase who is scowling her bitchy eyes at her ready to scold, for what I don’t know. She seems to always have it in for Rachel constantly keeping her behind and telling her off for something.

I leave the room and make my way to the exit. As I go through the door I hear, “Hey Chloe?”

I roll my eyes hearing Justin’s voice and stop as he comes up to me, “Victoria was in a bad mood today.”

“No more than usual. I thought she was quite tame for her.” I reply with a shrug and a little bored. I mean I don’t try to be rude to him but he has this major thing for me and just makes everything really awkward all the time. it’s embarrassing.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s going to be a long one today...” I nod in agreement and then we stand in an awkward silence.

He starts shifting a little as he asks, “D’you fancy coming over for a smoke tonight?”

I let out an irritated sigh about to reply to him but he quickly adds, “I think some of the other guys are gonna be there.” Yeah right you always say that but they never do when they’re supposed to ‘come over’.

“I don’t know. I’m gonna be working till pretty late and I am already feeling it today. So, I’ll probably just crash when I’m finished.”

He nods, “Ok cool. If you change ya mind you know where I am.”

“Yeah. I’ll catch you later Justin.”

“Yeah sure see ya Chloe.”

I shake the ickiness of that off and start heading out to begin my rounds and the first stop is to check around the cabin areas. I need to make sure all the lights and supplies are good and no sneaky animals have got in. They tend to like congregating in the outdoor showers with a few digging through to get into the cabins. We had one dude shriek like a little girl and run out of there completely butt naked and screaming his lungs out. We thought there was going to be a grizzly or black bear come down but no it was just a Hoary Marmot. It was hilarious seeing a big burley man like that scared of what is basically a big rodent and he was so embarrassed.

I snicker to myself as I make my way into the first cabin...

—Max—

“Hey Maxzillian what’s taking so long? The others will be here any minute.”

Steph shouts up to me.

“Nothing I’m just making sure I have everything.”

She groans loudly and I hear her stomping up the stairs. She comes into my room and slumps down on my bed, “Come on Max you’ve checked it about a million times now. You have packed basically your entire room and a whole pharmacy. What else could you possibly have forgotten or need?”

“It’s not my fault you all decided to spring this on me. I wasn’t going to go this year but you wouldn’t give up and—"

“You caved like you always do because you can’t ever say no.” She cuts in with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and finish doing my case up, “I don’t always cave.” I grumble.

“Yeah you do.”

She jumps up with a grin, “finally ready?” I nod as she continues, “Anyway you had to come. You have been going there every year for your birthday and you can’t stop now, it’s tradition.”

I sigh, “I just don’t see the point anymore. It’s not the same and full of old memories I’d rather put behind me now.”

Steph places her hand on my arm and asks carefully, “Because Of Chloe?”

I shrug and look away.

“Max you can’t let that stop you. You love that place. It was alright when we went last year wasn’t it?”

“I suppose. But I would rather be in a place, anywhere that does not have the constant reminders of well...” I shake my head to get out of those thoughts, “Ugh it doesn’t matter does it I’m coming. I don’t know why you all insisted on going there this year.”

“Because we have too. And yes, you are coming and you’re going to have the best time with us. And you’re going to smile, laugh and have fun without thinking about Chlo--ugh Jesus Max, what have you got in here, rocks?” She groans when picking up my suitcase.

“What it’s just clothes and my camera stuff. I can carry it myself Steph.”

“No, I’m good I’ve got this.”

She lets out little grunts as she carts my case out of my room and down the stairs making me wince as it bangs on the walls and banister.

“So basically, rocks then. Have you put the whole studio in here?”

“No and careful some of the stuff is delicate.”

“Yes, delicate is one word for it. Your cameras and the equipment were made when people still used boomerangs and smoke signals to contact people. It could survive a nuclear winter it’s made of such heavy rare materials.”

“Hey leave my camera alone. I love my retro photos. You can’t get the same effect with those digital ones. I just can’t get on with them for most of the things I take pictures of.”

“Uh Huh. It has nothing to do with the fact Chloe brought it for you, told you how good you were with it and nearly all your pictures were of her does it?”

“No. I just prefer it.” I mutter embarrassed because she is kind of right.

“Of course, you do Max.”

I hear a car horn outside and look out the window to see the others have arrived.

I pick up Steph’s case and we make our way outside as Mikey and Warren get out of the car, well camper van. They must have hired it because Warren has a tiny little car and wouldn't have fit us all in it. 

I raise my eyebrow as I look it over and its actually pretty cool I think to myself as Warren greets us, “Good morning ladies well and Steph.” She gives him a punch on the arm for the comment.

“Ow! Watch the guns. They’re locked and loaded and liable to shoot back.” He does trigger fingers at her with a, "pew pew." sound.

“Warren you have skinnier arms than me.”

“Whatever Brooke loves them. Anyway, what do you think of the passion wagon?”

Steph and I both screw our faces up with a groan, “Dog Warren. Please don’t call it that.”

“Yeah no girl would ever want to get into a vehicle when you call it that.”

“I’ve told him a number of times to stop it but he insists on doing it.” Mikey states.

Warren goes to say something but Drew honks the horn a couple of times as he sticks his head out of the window, “Guys come on. We need to get moving to beat the traffic. You can geek out on the road.”

“Ok we’re coming.” Mikey shouts over and takes Steph’s case.

Warren picks up my case with a loud groan, “Jesus Max. What the hell have you got in here?”

Steph snickers as she teases, “Rocks...” I roll my eyes as we make our way into the camper and she carries on her teasing, “What’s the matter Warren? I thought those guns were locked and loaded.”

He grumbles as his face turns red and with a load grunt dumps my case on the roof rack.

“Hello Steph, Max.” Brooke says as she gives us the rare look up from her phone but is right back to it before we even get a “Hi.” In return.

“Hey nerds. You all ready to get going in the geek mobile?” Drew greets with a grin.

“You’re one to talk Drewster. You love geeking out with them and playing that weird but kind of fun elf dragon game.” Dana Drew’s girlfriend teases him.

He just shrugs and starts the engine as Mikey corrects her, “Dungeons and Dragons. How can you not remember this? You play it with us all the time too. Wardinia slayer of goblins.”

She then turns to us, “I’m not used to all these strange role-playing games you keep getting me to play... Hey Steph, hey Max. You excited?”

I shrug a little, “I guess.”

“Oh, don’t listen to her Dana it’s all she has been talking about.” Steph says sarcastically.

“Come on Max it’s going to be so fun. Camping, swimming, s’mores roasting on the bonfire and BBQs. Not to mention you can take all those awesome pictures of the place. Mickey was showing me some of the different areas, with the mountains and rivers. It’s so pretty.”

“Yeah I know I’m sorry. And it is a really beautiful place. I’m sure you’ll all love it.” I try to say with as much enthusiasm as I can because they are all trying really hard for me and making the effort for my birthday in two days.

“See that’s the spirit Millamantia. How can you not have fun with all of us guiding you through to the most epically awesome birthday you have ever had.”

I chuckle a little at Dana’s cheeriness it’s kind of hard not to she is a very upbeat person. And with everyone else in such high spirits I should really try and get into the same vibe. This might actually be a lot better than the last few years going back there just to be disappointed and have my hopes squashed that she might turn up and I’ll get to see her again...


	4. You're all acting weird!

-Chloe-

I let out a loud groan and slam my hand down on my alarm clock to cease the disturbing noise. I curl up onto my side as I pull the cover over my head to shield myself from the bright invading light and hide away not wanting to acknowledge the outside world yet.

While I’m in my little safety cocoon I start thinking over what I have to do today. I’ve been handed the short straw of doing the stupid nature walks. I can’t believe Titoria actually told me to do this especially after last time I lost some of the group and made a few of the little brats’ cry. She told me in no uncertain terms that I will never be doing that again which I was very pleased about. I hate having to do the tours, being nice and happy to all the people and explaining about the history, wildlife, plants and shit. Get a map and see for yourself you lazy ass’s. I usually do all the checks and walk around to make sure everything is running smoothly or some of the activities.

I huff as I roll onto my back, “Stupid dumbass Chase! Thinks she’s so great with her pixie wannabe hip—Gah!” I shriek in surprise when something hits me on the head.

But then I hear, “Price stop talking to yourself like an A grade weirdo and get your hella lazy ass up. You’re gonna be late.”

I pull the cover off my head and scowl over at the intruder, “Piss off Rachel and get outta my room.” I grab my pillow from under my head and chuck it at her.

“Haha you are always such a grizzly bear in the mornings, well and afternoons and evenings too. Pretty much anytime you’re awake.”

I roll my eyes at her as she laughs at her own comment. When she has finished I ask, “What do you want anyway?”

“Hmm... oh right the reason I dared enter the pit of the moody sulking brooder. I came to warn you Victoria is on the war path and she wanted to know where your sorry ass is.”

I scoff, “What’s new about that? She’s always gunning for someone. I don’t think she can actually be happy unless she’s tearing someone’s ass a new one.”

“She’s not that bad.”

I look at Rachel in utter disbelief, “Are you high or something?!! Not that bad, seriously! She is like a dragon on meth, while giving birth to a bunch of snarling venom spitters whose only reason to have been born is to hurl all her snidey stuck up comments at you when she is busy busting someone else.”

Rachel just stares at me for a moment before she shakes her head and mutters, “Wow, I poked the bear...” I narrow my eyes at her but she carries on, “So, you’re not going to have tea and cake with her anytime soon then?”

“Oh yeah hold on I’ll just get my top hat and jewel encrusted pants and I will be right with her.”

“Jesus Chloe! What’s jumped up your ass this morning? You are especially chirpy.”

“Nothing apart from I’m doing tours all day. Other than that, I’m fine.”

“Ah I see. Well it’s a nice day and you never know you might enjoy it.”

I frown at her, “Yeah I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

She gives me this weird look like she knows something as she says happily, “You never know Chloe.”

“I do know. Swap with me? You are much more suited for dealing with all those sniveling kids and their whining and the constant questions. You love smiling and being happy for no reason, especially lately.”

She rolls her eyes at me as she walks over to my mirror and starts checking herself out, “Chloe it won’t kill you to crack a smile and be around people instead of by yourself. Embrace it and the people in the group today and you might find you hella enjoy it.”

“See that’s what I’m talking about. Why are you so happy at the moment?” I see her eyes shift to me in the mirror before she turns around to me with a smile and shrug.

I raise my eyebrow eyeing her suspiciously and then she actually giggles, “People can be happy Chlo without there being a reason.”

“Bull! Did you get some last night or something? You’re a little to cheery this early even for you.”

“What no!” She answers a little too hastily for an honest reply.

I look her over for a moment before calling bull, “Oh my god you so did! Who was it? Please tell me it’s not the weird dude who you won’t tell who it is and keeps sending you those sappy notes that I found one of which made me hurl?”

She gives me a slight scowl, “They’re not sappy. And just because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body doesn’t mean we all have to be like you. Some of us hella love being made to feel special by someone. It’s why you can never get any.”

I shrug, “I can’t be doing with any of that shit. Oh Rachel your eyes sparkle brighter than any star. The night we spent talking about everything and nothing changed me forever. You make me a better person. Bleurgh!”

“Well maybe if you tried to get over yourself and your hella moody ass. Maybe you would want someone to treat you like you are everything in the world to them...”

“I had that someone once and blew it. No one else could ever come close to her.” I mutter bitterly to myself.

Rachel sighs before she happily says, “But anyway. You need to get your hella angsty ass up and to work. And who knows Chloe you might meet the person of your dreams today. Destiny is a strange mistress.”

“Yeah I doubt that.” I grumble and cross my arms as she heads to the door.

“Embrace the new day Chloe. You could be hella surprised what it brings.” And then with a smirk at me she leaves.

What was that about? Ugh, I don’t know it could mean anything with her and her cryptic ways. And I haven’t known her that long to know what it means.

Whatever but I guess I’m gonna have to finally get up and get ready to start what is going to be a very long and tedious day no doubt.

-Max-

I take a sip of my coffee as I look out over the lake, at the calm waters and the morning mist making it almost mystical. I couldn’t sleep very well last night, I never really can now when I’m here. To many thoughts and memories fighting with each other.

I let out a sigh and pull my blanket over myself a little more.

As I sit here in my melancholy state I hear the door open. I look over to see a bleary-eyed Steph come out before ambling over to me.

“Brr. Shove up Max it’s freezing.” She grumbles as she slumps down next to me and grabs some of my blanket and wraps it around herself.

She lets out a loud yawn then reaches over and takes my coffee and has a big sip, “Mmm I need this.”

I chuckle a little at her, “Still the ever-happy person when you first wake up I see.”

She gives me a small smirk, “I am always a ray of sunshine Max. I just need my coffee first to give me that boost.”

“Or my coffee.” I tease and take my drink back from her.

“Hey! Come on we always share.” She grumbles before laying her head on my shoulder.

“That may be so. But I too like to have my caffeine boost in the morning.”

She huffs at that making me roll my eyes. I take a last sip of my drink before handing it back to her.

She takes it with a happy, “Thanks Maxamillion.” Then gives a content sigh after taking a swig.

She snuggles back into me, her head laying back on my shoulder again as we settle into a comfortable silence together.

As we sit here I start asking, “So, what’s the plan for—" I pause for a moment when I suddenly hear her do some little snores.

It makes me chuckle at her and take the mug away seeing it tipped forward and looking like it will drop to the floor.

I place it down next to me and as I sit back up Dana comes out. She looks over to me with this big bright smile, “Morning Max.”

“Hey Dana.”

She makes her way over but pauses to say, “Wow it’s so beautiful here.” As she looks out at the landscape in front of her.

“Yeah it’s really pretty and peaceful.”

She gives me another one of her beautiful smiles before she comes over, sits on the other side of me and takes some blanket.

“I have got to ask what your secret is Dana—”

“My secret?” She cuts in confused.

“Well yeah. You are always so happy first thing in the morning and look like you have just rolled out of a beauty salon instead of your bed. How? I always look like a zombie who’s been dragged through a hedge backwards.”

She chuckles a little shyly at that, “That’s sweet of you Max. But I don’t think I’m anything special and as to the why I’m happy. I guess it’s because I don’t really have anything to be unhappy about. I have a great mom and dad, a really supportive cool group of friends and the most amazing boyfriend. All of these things just make me feel fulfilled. Life is what you make it and I don’t like to dwell on what ifs and should have beens. Always look forward and not behind.”

I think over what she said for a moment before I sigh, “You make it sound so easy.”

She looks to me with a smile, “It can be. You just have to make life what you want it to be. It won’t just happen for you. You have to grab it, hold on and make it your bitch.”

I laugh, “Make it my bitch?”

“Hell yeah! You’ve got everything going for you Max.”

“Yeah I really haven’t. Unlike you who is tall beautiful and confident. Everyone either wants to be with you, next to you or actually you. I’m just this short weird nerd with a camera who people make fun of or don’t even notice and I’m not sure which one is worse.”

“Getting noticed and having unwanted attention is not all it’s cracked up to be. Besides people notice you Max because you’re funny, caring and passionate. Oh, and not to mention a cute little hottie. People will scramble over themselves to get to you. You just have to gain a little confidence and show them who you are. Don’t hide yourself behind the lens Max step in front of it every now and then and show everyone the beauty we all see.”

I can feel myself blush at what she said which makes her laugh loudly at my embarrassment.

“Ugh, Dana you are always so loud in the mornings.” Steph grumbles from my shoulder.

Dana snickers, “Or you could just be like Steph here and role-play your life away.”

We laugh at that as Steph defends with a pout in tone, “Hey don’t insult the genius that is D&D. It is a very useful tool for life.”

“Uh huh. Anyway, I think I smell some bacon and that means breakfast...” Dana starts happily with a hum before standing up, “See Max another thing to be happy about. Who in their right minds couldn’t be happy knowing they’re about to eat some juicy salty goodness.”

“Haha yeah, I can definitely get on board with that.”

Dana laughs and starts heading back to the cabin but pauses to say, “Oh Max we’re all going on one of those tour things later this morning.”

“Why? I can show you around if you want.”

“No no, this is for all of us. We have got it all planned out and you can take your camera too. Just make sure to get my good side.” She then opens the door and goes indoors.

“Do we really have to go on one of those tours? It’s so much more fun just exploring and finding stuff by yourself. We never used one last time.” I ask Steph with a huff remembering how boring they can be.

“Yes, we do have to go. Come on Max it will be really good trust me.”

I look at her to see the smirk and it makes me wonder so I ask, “Why? What are you planning?”

“Nothing at all Maxspicious Caulfield. Just go with the flow for once.”

I roll my eyes because I know she’s lying but I decide not to press and go to stand up to join the others for breakfast.

But Steph stops me and asks, “You ok Max?”

“Yeah. Why’s that?”

“Dana saying, something to be happy about.”

“Oh. I was just questioning some things. But I’m ok. It made me think, made so much sense and sort of knocked me back to what I need to do. I feel better so yes I’m ok.”

“Is it because we’re here?”

I sigh but with a smile, “Kind of yeah. But Dana said something about not worrying about what ifs and could have beens. So, I think it is time to look forward and stop dwelling over what is in the past. I can’t have what I want so I’m moving on like you have all been telling me I should.” Yeah its that easy Max just move on. Ugh yeah right!

Steph looks at me weirdly and asks, “You don’t mean Chloe, do you?” And she sounds I don’t know is it panicked?

I shrug as I stand up, “Yeah. I tried for a long time and got nothing. So, as you told me once fuck her she isn’t worth it. I’ll be happy if I don’t have to think about her anymore. Find someone who actually loves me and won’t leave me in the dark.” Good Max try and convince yourself that you can do it because you say it all the time.

She stands up with the same look and panicked tone, “Max you can’t mean that. Wouldn’t you want to see her?”

“No not really. What would it even be like? Awkward and full of more lies. She moved on long ago and I didn’t and I’ve been so sad because of it...” I shake my head to stop thinking about that, trying to make myself believe I don’t want her when it’s the only thing I do want. “So, no I don’t want to see her or hear her lame excuses again. Chloe Price had her chance and I’m not wasting anymore of my time on her. Another thing Dana said was grab hold of life and that’s what I’m going to do and make it my bitch.” I end with a chuckle.

“I’m gonna kill Dana!” I hear Steph mutter.

I look at her confused, “What! Why?”

“Nothing Max. Come on we should get some food before they eat it all. I also need to speak to Dana about something.”

I don’t get a chance to question this as she starts to push me to the cabin very impatiently.

What is up with everyone at the moment? They are all acting so weird and cagey. And Steph has been extra weird even for her. I thought her of all people would be happy I said I didn’t want anything more to do with Chloe Price. Yeah keep telling yourself that Max and one day you might believe it. It’s not as if Chloe came back to me one day and said ‘Yo Max sorry for the absence. Love you.’ That I would welcome her back with open arms is it? I’m not that much of a pushover am I? Argh you know you are Max!

-Chloe-

I have just finished my early lunch before I head out to the next group to take on the stupid tour. But I stop outside Rachel’s room to ask, well try and beg her to swap with me so I can do the canoeing instead.

As I go to knock I hear, “Why can’t we just tell everyone? I don’t care what they think. It was fun at first but I’m bored of all this sneaking around. Are you ashamed of me?”

I press my ear against the door to try and hear who she is talking to and finally find out who she has been sneaking about with and writing her all that sappy shit.

But someone suddenly asks, “Chloe what are you doing? Does Rachel know you are peeping outside her room?” Making me jump with a shriek.

I whirl around feeling myself blushing to see Stella who is smirking at me with her arms crossed.

I cross my own arms as I grumble, “I’m not peeping. I was just—"

“Caressing the door with your ear?” She cuts in with a laugh.

“I was just—" I start but once again I am interrupted when Rachel opens her door.

I turn to her as she starts asking a little panicked I might add, “Chloe what are you doing here?”

“Peeping on your door.” Stella answers much to my annoyance.

“Chloe! Why would you do that?” Rachel screeches slightly.

With a groan I state, “I was not peeping I was just about to knock and ask you something.” And watch Stella walk away laughing happily to herself.

I turn back to Rachel as she opens her mouth but there is suddenly a loud bang come from inside her room.

I raise my eyebrow at her and she looks like she is freaking out with wide eyes. I quickly try and step round her to peer inside but she jumps in front of me and pushes me back.

“Wow hella rude Price.”

I just ignore her narrowed eyes at me and ask, “What was that? Who you got in there?”

“No one Chloe.”

“Well you won’t mind if I take a look around, then will you? It could be an animal.”

“Yes, I do mind you snooping around my room. It was probably just the wind knocking something over.”

I snort a laugh at her, “Yeah the wind, right! Even though it’s completely calm outside today.”

“Don’t you have a job to get to?” She says with a slight hiss in tone.

I can’t help laughing at her, “You’re lucky I do. But just know you can’t keep anything from me Rachel Dawn Amber. I will find out who this sappy wind is and expose your lies.”

“Whatever Chloe! Enjoy your nature walks with all those hella inquisitive kids asking all those questions and scream and cry because they’re so bored.” She says so sarcastically and happy before she goes in her room and slams her door.

I scowl at her door for a moment because of her comments and not telling me who she has in her room.

“I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU’RE HIDING!” I shout through her door before I head out to take the next group out for a walk.

-Max-

“It’s not too far now we just have to follow this path to the next left turning.” Mikey tells us as we all trek through the forest.

“We have been walking for ages now Mike. Are you sure you’re not lost?” Warren groans.

“I can’t get any signal out here so if you are lost we will not be able to find it this way.” Brooke says with a small huff of annoyance. Probably more because she can’t use her phone right now not the fact we could be lost.

They both basically ignore her and carry on like they always do, “Please Warren. I know exactly where we’re going. If it was left up to you then yes we would be lost.”

He scoffs, “Never could you beat the skills of Dr Graham. Who’s the one that gets us through all those dungeons hmm? The Dark Annihilator that’s who.”

“More like the fairy princess who sits cowering in the corner. You would be a pile of burning embers if it wasn’t for me healing you every second.”

While those two bicker about who is the greatest at orienteering Dana and Steph flank me on both sides and link arms with me.

I glance at both of them who are looking at me with these strange smiles. I raise my eyebrow at them, “What?”

“So, Millimantia are you excited?” Steph asks.

I knit my eyebrows together confused, “Excited about what?”

“About this tour?” Dana now says with the same excitement as Steph.

“The tour? Why in the world would I be excited about that?”

“Oh no reason...” Dana says mischievously with a smirk.

I look between them both a few times before I pull away, “Ok ok this is getting very strange. You lot have been acting so weird the last few days even for you. What is going on?”

Steph goes to say something but Mikey states, “We’re here...” then turns to Warren with a smug grin, “I told you I knew where I was going.” 

To which Warren just rolls his eyes, “I would have still found it faster.”

As we enter out into the clearing I see there are a few other groups of people. Mostly families and older couples. I’m still wondering to myself why they were so insistent to come on this tour. I don’t get it because I know my way around this place and having a random drone on and on about everything that we can’t go and see or touch because it’s against the guidelines of the place is boring. We could have gone exploring instead and actually experienced it all properly. Ugh but I guess we are here now so I will just have to get on with it. Hopefully I can take some good photos still.

We are all standing around just waiting as Drew asks, “Where’s the guide? She’s supposed to be here by now. She better hurry her ass up.”

I raise my eyebrow and question, “She? How do you know it’s a she?”

Dana slaps his arm and mutters, “Drewbear!”

“Shit sorry.” He says with a sheepish grin.

“Ok what’s going on?”

Everyone avoids eye contact and then turns away. I groan with frustration and open my mouth but I’m beaten to it when I hear a voice I haven’t heard in years now and I feel my heart stop.

-Chloe-

Right let’s get this show on the road. I put on the best smile I can and start to address the groups, “Ok are we all ready to go on this awesome adventure?”

I get a few yes’s and hums of acknowledgment. Yeah, I don’t want to be here either but you had a choice I grumble to myself as I scan over the groups and count up how many are here.

“Right so if— you... want...” I trail off into a whisper when my eyes land on the one person I never thought I would see again well not in real life anyway.

“Max!” I say her name like she is a figment of my imagination and maybe I fell asleep because she is always in my dreams.

She looks at me with the most shocked expression on her still perfect face as she asks in just as much disbelief, “Chloe?”


	5. Not everybody likes surprises

“Max!”

“Chloe?”

We both say each other’s names in complete shock and just stare unmoving like we are about to draw guns at an old Wild West stand-off.

I don’t know what to do let alone say to her but I can feel I am absolutely freaking out right now. What the hell am I supposed to say to the girl who shunned me not once but twice when she promised she wouldn’t do that to me, well again and after she told me she loved me.

That thought and just seeing the girl I have loved for practically my whole life in front of me has my eyes threatening to spill over with tears and the painful lump in my throat and heart feels like it’s going to burst from all the hurt that has resurfaced.

I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder with a quiet, “Max. You ok?”

I look to the side and see Steph with a careful smile. I open my mouth to say something, what I don’t know but then everything suddenly falls into place with what they have all been saying and doing then the insisting on coming here and to go on one of these tours.

“Hey Ma—"

“You...” I start in this constricted voice as I shrug her off, “you knew about this, you set it up didn’t you, all of you?”

“I, well yeah.” Steph replies with an underlined guilt in tone.

My tears start falling as I take a step back from them, “Why would you do this? After everything Steph, after all I have said to you and how I felt because of her. Why wouldn’t you at least tell me and let me decide if I could deal with or even want to see her again?”

“I’m sorry Max we thought it would be a surprise for you. You’ve been so unhappy and you are not living to the fullest so we thought we could make it better for you. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“You should have still told me. This was not yours or anyone else’s decision to make it was—" I pause for a moment when this morning comes to mind, “Why wouldn’t you tell me this morning after I told you I didn’t want anything more to do with her?”

Dana steps forward and says, “We’re sorry Max. We were only trying to help, give you something you have wanted.”

I shake my head and turn away, “Well you haven’t, you’ve made everything so much worse...”

-Chloe-

I’m biting my lip as my eyes sting and my heart feels like it has broken all over again watching Max freak-out and say all those things. She actually sounds like she hates me which I don’t blame her for I hate myself for what I done to her. But to hear she didn’t want anything more to do with me really hurts.

Yet here I stand like a complete idiot in front of all these people as the girl I’m still in love with falls apart and I can’t move or say anything. And I can see her start to walk off by herself after telling the others to leave her alone. I want to run after her get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but I’m stuck, rooted in place and—

“Excuse me but are we doing this tour or what? We have a schedule to keep and other places to go.” Someone knocks me out of my thoughts.

I shift my eyes and see everyone staring at me with a mixture of annoyed, impatient and bemused expressions.

I clear my throat and try to reign my emotions in because I just want to run away and cry right now but I know I can’t.

“Y-yeah if you would all like to follow me we will begin the tour with a history lesson.” I try to say it as nicely as I can but it just comes out so disinterested and sad.

A few people give some groans with the mention of a history lesson mainly the kids but I hear someone say really pissed off, “What, that’s it! You’re not going to go after her?”

I don’t look back or answer them because I don’t think I can without breaking down. So, I continue ahead and with the tour.

“Max was right this morning you really aren’t worth it and you are definitely not worth her.”

It makes me wince hearing that and I feel a tear fall. I quickly wipe it away and try to keep my mind on other things but I know it’s not going to happen because my thoughts are always Max no matter what I do...

-Max-

I slam the door shut to my room and slump down on the bed, “I am so mad at them all for doing that and not even telling me. I hate them.”

With a groan I roll onto my back, “No that isn’t fair I don’t hate them. I mean yeah, I’m mad at them and it wasn’t cool to spring that on me. But I think I’m angrier at myself for making such an embarrassing scene in front of everyone and I made a complete fool of myself.”

Ugh, why couldn’t I have just been cool and act as if I didn’t give two shits about seeing Chloe there.

Goddamn beautiful Chloe Price with her stupid perfect face, those perfect wide blue eyes and that blue hair, just standing there staring at me like she didn’t know who I was.

I always told myself that if I ever saw her again I would be cool and act as if I didn’t care she broke my heart, twice. But you don’t know how to be cool do you Max? Especially when Chloe Price is concerned.

“God, I hate my life!” I mutter as I hear a knock on the door.

“Max it’s Steph. Can I come in?”

“No go away I’m sulking and I’m mad at you.”

I hear her chuckle as she comes in anyway and closes the door behind her. She makes her way over to me as she teases, “When aren’t you sulking? You’re the poster girl for brooding hipster.”

“I am not.” I grumble and roll onto my side.

I feel her sit down on the bed then lay down behind me. She puts her hand on my waist as she says carefully, “I’m sorry Max. I thought this is what you wanted. That’s why Dana, myself and that Rachel girl sorted all this out.”

“Who the hell is Rachel?”

“She’s um Chloe’s friend, the one—"

“Oh my god is she the one who kept sending friends requests to me and commenting and liking my photos?”

“Yeah. She’s friends with Dana and we all kind of talked about getting you and Chloe together.”

“I can’t believe you lot. That’s been going on for months. I had no clue who she was or why she kept asking to be friends or liking on my stuff. Now some of the things she said make a little more sense I guess.”

“Why, what was she saying?”

“Well at first, she was just telling me how good my pictures and that were then she would like everything I posted or like my comments on things, which was a little weird. Then she started to private message me and ask things like, have you got any holidays planned, what’s your favorite color, do I have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Just a lot of questions like that. I thought she was some pervy dude or something and I felt creeped out by it so I blocked her in the end.”

Steph laughs at that and I find myself chuckling a little too. When we settle down she sighs, “Are you still really angry with me?”

I turn over to face her, “Yes...” I reply and she gives me a pout but I smile at her, “No I’m not really angry or mad with you. Yes, I wish you would have told me because I feel like a dick now.”

“Why?”

“Ugh because you all done something really nice for me and I acted like a brat to you all...” I sigh, “And also because I feel so stupid for acting like that in front of Chloe. I thought I could handle seeing her again that I would just be so angry at her and hate her. But I couldn’t, I felt like I always do when I see her and then I cried like a baby and ran off. That’s so not cool and completely embarrassing.”

“That’s because you love her.” She states.

“I tried so hard not to and move on. I meant what I said earlier this morning but as soon as I saw her that went completely out the window with my dummy and my dignity. I just wanted to run up to her and kiss her. I’m such an idiot and you were right I am a pushover who lets people walk all over them.”

I feel my tears start again and close my eyes feeling so stupid. But Steph pulls me to her and hugs me.

“You’re not that Max. You held out hope that the person you love would in the end give you back what you have always given them. If anyone’s the idiot and should feel bad it’s Chloe not you.”

I know she’s right but I just can’t ever think that way. Chloe Price has always and will always have my heart no matter what I try to do to stop it from happening...

-Chloe-

I am finally finished with those stupid ass tours. The whole time I was doing it my mind was completely consumed by Max, I even called a couple of the people Max. I kept expecting well hoping she would just jump out of a bush or land on me from a tree, kick my ass and yell at me. I snicker a little with the image of Max using her sneaky ninja skills on me.

I sigh sadly, “It’s the least I should get and so much more than I deserve from her.”

Not knowing what to do, well I do know but don’t know if I can or should, I hang my head and enter my room.

“You could live in the sea. And I could be a bird. We would be together. Lovers forever. Care for each other.”

“AH!!” I scream out in fright and stumble backwards nearly tripping in the process.

I glare at Rachel sitting on my chair as she basically wets herself with laughter.

“What the fuck Rach!”

“Oh, wow that was so hilarious. Please go back out so I can do it again and film you. I hella want that squeal for my message tone.”

“Piss off.” I grumble as I go over and slump down on my bed.

“What the hell you doing in my room singing that crap for anyway?” I mutter into my sheets.

She just carries on laughing so I grab a pillow and chuck it at her which she laughs more at.

“Rachel!”

“Sorry sorry.” She manages between her laughter.

Once she does finally calm down she just says, “Sooo?” In this really happy excited voice.

I roll over to give her a confused look, “What do you mean so?”

“Come on Chloe. How was it? Don’t leave me in suspense.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

She jumps up and starts to spin around like an idiot, “Was it love at first sight again, heart thumping wildly, your stomach doing flips. Come on tell me?”

I’m still absolutely confused, “What is the matter with you are you high ri—" But then it suddenly dawns on me and I bolt upright.

“Oh my god! You, you done this. You set all this up, didn’t you?”

She just shrugs but with this really unconvincing grin she can’t contain, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bullshit!”

“Does it matter? Just give me all the deets. Is she even cuter in real life, did you run into each other’s arms and declare your undying love?”

I slump back down with a groan, “You’ve been watching to many of those romantic movies. That shit don’t happen in real life.”

She comes over and sits on the bed and asks in a more careful tone, “What happened, she was there right?”

“Yeah she was there.”

“What happened then?”

“I fucked up again that’s what happened Rachel.”

“How did you fuck up?”

“Well for starters she completely freaked out and started crying.” I say with a pain in my heart at the hurt I could hear and see in her.

“She was crying? Was she not happy to see you?”

“What do you think Rachel? Of course, she wasn’t happy to see me. I completely blanked her for years, twice, after I promised I wouldn’t and I told her I loved her.” I bite my lip and shut my eyes with tears threatening to fall remembering what I done to her.

“But you spoke to her right, apologized for being the biggest asshole in the world to her?”

I shake my head and cover my face with my arms to try and hide the tears that are falling now.

“Well what did you say to her?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah Nothing. I stood there like a complete dick not saying or doing anything while Max fell apart and started shouting at her friends and she was crying, then she stormed off.”

“And you just let her?” Rachel asks angrily.

“I told you I couldn’t move and my brain wasn’t cooperating with me. Not to mention I had to do the tour.”

She slaps my leg hard and says with a growl in tone, “You fucking asshole! What is the matter with you Chloe? The love of your life was standing in front of you falling apart and you do absolutely nothing to stop her and you’re also worried about the tour you didn’t want anything to do with.”

I give her a glare, “Ok first of all ow! And secondly, I couldn’t do anything. She’s better off without me in her life and constantly letting her down. She was right I’m not worth it and I don’t deserve her.”

“Yes, you’re right and no you don’t deserve her.” She says as she stands up.

“Well gee thanks for the support.”

“But do you know what you are going to do?”

“No but I bet you are going to enlighten me.”

“You are going to get your hella angsty self-pitying ass up right now, go find her and beg for forgiveness and when you think you can’t beg anymore you are going to suck it up, get on your knees and scream it until your lungs and throat hurt. That is what you are going to do for starters. Then after you have done that I will tell you what else you will be doing to try and make up for the years of hurt you have caused her. Hmm I really have my work cut out with you.”

“Ugh why do you care so much anyway?”

“Well for one I am hella sick of seeing your gloomy assed face and also having to put up with your moods. And believe it or not Chloe I am your friend who would actually like to see you happy.”

She grabs my arms and then yanks me up off the bed. I groan as she starts pushing me to the door, “Jesus you’re such a nag.”

“And you’re an asshole. We both have to live with who we are. Now go make this right Chloe Price and I don’t want to see your hella sorry ass again unless it’s with good news.”

“Hmm you could be waiting a really long time for that then. Max pretty much hates me.”

She sighs as I’m pushed out the door, “If Max actually hated you she wouldn’t have gotten so upset when she saw you. And I also know from other channels that she most definitely isn’t over you.”

I look back to her and ask, “Do you really think I can make this right? And what other channels?”

“Just some people I know. And yes, I do think you can make this right but only if you don’t bullshit her and tell her everything properly not just some half-assed excuse. She loves you Chloe just don’t fuck it up this time. But this is your last chance I don’t think she will take it again from you. Now go she’s in the east cabins.”

“Yeah, I know it’s my last chance, if I get that. But um thanks Rachel, you know for doing this.”

She gives me a smile, “That’s what I’m here for to bring the broken-hearted back together again.”

I roll my eyes at her but can’t help a small smile and start to head out.

But as I do Rachel calls, “Oh and Chloe?” I look back to her and she gives me this almost angry stare, “If you hurt her again I won’t just kick your ass I will bury you out in the woods.”

“Haha yeah ok Rach good one.”

“I’m not joking Chloe I hella mean it. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like some dirty trash that you can just throw away when you feel like it.”

“Ok ok I get it. Jesus mom!”

She smiles happily at me and with a wave says, “Good luck Chlo you’re gonna hella need it.” Then she walks off down the corridor and to her room.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the exit and my impending doom or happiness I don’t really know which way I should be looking at it. Ugh whatever I have got to do this, do it right and for the last time Chloe no more fucking around...

-Max-

“I send forth a ray of light to blind the Minotaur guardian.” Mickey says for his turn.

After my breakdown and turning into a blubbering mess, Steph and the others convinced me to vacate my room and join them for some munch, drinks and a game of D&D. I did apologize to them for my outburst and storming off but they were really cool and told me I had nothing to be sorry for. They are so cool and I appreciate them all so much, they always have my back and are there for me whenever I need them. And the fact they would do all of this for me just shows what an amazing group of friends I have.

“The guardian shields his eye giving Ugaroth an opportunity to get to his feet but as he starts to make his escape he stumbles on one of the many skulls and bones littering the cave floor and pierces his leg in the process.”

Warren groans and says with annoyance, “Why am I always the one who ends up hurt and needs rescuing? I think this game is rigged.”

“Are you questioning the Dungeon Master Ugaroth the foul?” Steph asks with a tease in tone and an eyebrow raised.

“I’m not questioning it I’m saying it’s stupid.” He retorts as he crosses his arms and slumps back in his chair.

We all laugh at the sulking pouter who huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry Dr Graham I will be sure to make good use of all your stuff when you die again.” Brook now teases.

He gasps, “I can’t believe you, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m afraid I can’t be dragged down by the incompetence of one lonely warrior.”

“You do know this is really supposed to be a team game, right?” Mikey questions.

She just shrugs, “Yes but only the strongest will survive and you...” she turns to Warren, “Are I’m afraid dead weight in such an adventure.”

He grumbles something under his breath but Brook gives him a peck on the lips after which makes him blush.

Everyone laughs at him and his now goofy face as someone knocks at the door.

I stand up and make my way to the door as I tease, “I will get it and I will also see about finding your inner man on the way Warren Ugaroth the foul.”

“Whatever Maxine!”

“Don’t hate on me just because I have more strength, wisdom and health than you Willamina.”

“Only because Steph feels sorry for you and has the hots fo— Ow! What was that for?” Warren squeals with a jump after Steph kicked him under the table with a glare.

“Shut up Warren!” I hear her hiss as I open the door.

As I do I feel my heart stop as I stand face to face with Chloe. We just stand here in this really awkward silence as we stare at each other.

I start to feel my panic set in and as she says, “Max I—" I quickly shut the door and lean back against it.

Everyone looks over to me as my breathing is all over the place and Dana asks, “Hey Max, are you ok? Who was it?”

All I can do is stare wide eyed at them until I hear a couple of knocks then, “Hey Max, seriously!”

I jump with a squeak and make a quick dart for my room as I fluster a response, “I um, well no one, just I don’t know. The wind...” And I dart inside and slam the door closed locking it behind me as I do.

-Chloe-

I stare at the with a frown as it was shut in my face, “I can’t believe she shut the door on me. I mean I wasn’t expecting her to welcome me with open arms but still.”

I knock a couple more times and shout, “Hey Max, seriously!” But I get no reply.

This annoys me and I know it shouldn’t but she can’t just shut me out like that, well just like I done to her so I guess she can, but it’s still not cool.

I shake my head though to get it back in the game and start hammering on the door, “Caulfield you little shit you can’t just shut me ou—" But I’m interrupted when it opens and a tall dark-haired girl stands in front of me now.

She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe, “May I help you?”

“Well yeah I need to see Max.”

She just hmms for a moment before she answers, “I’m sorry but I don’t think Max is here right now.”

I stare completely bemused at that because I know it’s bullshit. And as I stand here like this she says, “Maybe come back and I’ll see if she’s about next time.” And she goes to close the door.

I shove my body against it though and kinda just barge in, “Bull she just answered it! I know she’s here and I need to speak to her.”

“Wow rude! You can’t just barge in here like that.”

I ignore her and start searching around, “Max, come on we need to talk.”

“Have you thought maybe she doesn’t want to talk to you right now?” The girl asks as she follows me around the cabin.

“I don’t care.”

“Well perhaps that’s your problem you don’t care and if you did you wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

I turn to her with narrowed eyes, “What the hell do you know? This is nothing to do with you.”

She goes to say something but I see a short geeky looking girl with a beanie on that I recognize from a lot of Max’s photos knocking on a door. They always looked too friendly for my liking and it really pissed me off and made me feel really jealous. Seeing her now just brings those feelings back.

I walk up to the door ignoring her and call, “Max stop being a brat and come out.”

I see the girl give me a glare, “I don’t think she wants to talk to you right now and can you blame her? She has given you so many opportunities and chances just like this morning.”

“Why do you think I’m here? I want to talk to her. So just get lost.”

“No, I won’t. Max is my friend—"

I snort at that, “Friend yeah right!”

“You really are an asshole. I don’t even know what she sees in you. Max could do so much better than you who has caused her nothing but pain and let her down.”

“And who would that other person be, you?”

She looks away and I know I’m being a bitch but I can’t seem to help it I just need to see Max and make this right.

“No not me. Max doesn’t ever see anyone other than you.”

“Chloe leave Steph alone and go away.” I hear Max shout.

I turn back to the door, “No Caulfield. Now open the goddamn door!” And I rattle the handle with a growl when it won’t open.

The girl next to me says, “Maybe you should stop shouting at her and calling her a little shit and brat and treat her with some respect for once. She deserves more than that from you.”

I watch her walk away and I know she’s right but I feel so overwhelmed with everything right now and I know I’m being manic. But I can’t help it the only person I have ever loved is on the opposite side of this door and I feel like I’m going to break apart if she doesn’t talk to me.

I rest my forehead against the door and with a few deep breaths to calm myself down I start saying, “I’m sorry Max...”

-Max-

I lean back against the door and slide down to the floor as Chloe speaks quietly on the other side.

“Chloe go away, please.” I choke out unable to hold back my emotions.

“I’m not going anywhere Max I’m staying right here. I need to speak to you and if you won’t open the door and let me do it then I will just have to do it like this.”

“You’re the biggest fuck up Chloe Price!” I hear her mutter after a moment.

I don’t answer her though I can’t but she continues anyway, “I know I fucked up and that’s putting it mildly. I promised you everything and gave you nothing. I couldn’t take saying goodbye to you and watch you walk out of my life every time. It hurt so much and broke me more and more each time I had to let you go. And the longer time went on with me not talking to you the harder it got to even pick up the phone and, in the end, I convinced myself you are better off without me.”

I can feel my heart breaking right now with Chloe saying these things and the pain I can hear in her voice. She actually sounds like she might be crying.

“Because you are better off without me Max. You are so smart, talented and this incredible person who will do anything for anyone. You’re beautiful inside and out the kindest person who I don’t deserve to have love and friendship from. But I’m not better off without you Max I’ve been so lost with you not next to me. You gave me this strength and belief that I could do anything and be anyone I wanted. But when you moved away I felt that and you slipping further out of reach until I didn’t believe in anything else any more than you deserving so much more than what I could give you.”

I choke on my tears and emotions as I sob out quietly, “You told me you loved me, more than once. I believed, believed you, everything you…” I don’t finish it hurts to much and my throat feels like it has closed up.

-Chloe-

I feel my tears falling at that and slide to the floor in a slump, “I do love you Max I love you so much it hurts. I’ve never loved anyone or anything the way I do you.”

“You broke my heart Chloe not just once but twice. You promised me you wouldn’t do that again. I... I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

“I’m sorry Max.” I choke out in a whisper feeling absolutely disgusted with myself at causing her so much pain as I bring my knees to my chest, hug myself and I cry quietly into them...

***

After a while and once I have calmed down a little I wipe my eyes and turn to sit sideways.

I place my cheek and hand on the door, “Please say something Max?”

She doesn’t answer me so I think for a moment before I start, “Do you remember that cool Tarzan swing dad made for us on that big hill in the forest?” Still nothing but I carry on anyway, “We spent hours on that thing. I um, I never told you this but I was terrified to go on it. But when you took hold of the rope first then leapt from the hill and screamed this is awesome. I thought you looked like the most incredible thing I’d ever seen. I mean I thought you were the greatest before but then I was in complete awe of you and have been ever since.”

I take a shuddery breath thinking of this memory but with a smile too as I continue, “We would take it in turns and that was cool but when we would do it together it was so amazing, I felt amazing as we laughed and screamed wildly. You would look at me like I was something special and you made me feel it too. I knew I loved you then and that I always would. It was always Max and Chloe and no matter what if I had you with me I could do anything... until, until we weren’t and part of me died. I’m nothing without Max Caulfield by my side.”

***

After I don’t know how hours of talking to a door, about different moments of our lives but getting nothing more of a reply from her I stand up and take a deep breath as there is one memory I haven’t spoken about yet but maybe it doesn’t have to be just a memory.

“Max I’m going to go to our place and if you still feel anything for me please come there. I’m gonna wait for you, forever if I have to...”

I press my forehead to the door as I close my eyes and take another breath, “Please Max please. I love you.”

I don’t wait and turn around to make my way out of the cabin. As I do I see that girl Steph sitting on the sofa.

I look away from her for a moment before I say, “If she doesn’t come, really doesn’t want anything more to do with me. Look after her for me, give her everything she deserves that I couldn’t. And, and tell her I love her, I’ll always wait for her and I’m sorry for hurting her so much.”

She just looks at me for a few seconds before she sighs, “She’ll be there Chloe. Just don’t fuck up again.”

With an unsure smile I whisper, “I hope you’re right.”

I make my way out of the door to our special place while hoping, praying even begging to every god and being out there that Max turns up...


	6. Taking the Leap

-Max-

I am so nervous as I make my way through the dusky forest. It’s a little past six in the morning with a slight chill to the air as the sun tries to penetrate the trees cover.

After Chloe left I came out of my room and completely broke down from the things she was saying to me. I felt absolutely horrible for not coming out or talking to her while she was there but I just couldn’t reply, I didn’t know what to say. Well ok I did because I wanted to open the door, hug her tight, tell her everything’s ok and I love her so much. Yet there was this voice, this nagging doubt telling me she’s done this before, said these words to me and I was left shattered and in pieces after when she left me with nothing but silence and a broken heart that I could never heal.

I spoke to the others or rather they all told me that I needed to go to her. I didn’t actually need any real persuasion because I wanted to go anyway but just knowing they were all behind me and thought this was the right thing made it a lot easier.

So, here I am once again making my way to our place our little piece of time that never seems to change even though we do. Ok not as such me because I have been living in the past, clinging to it with a death grip unable to let go because if I did that would have meant letting Chloe go and I just couldn’t do that. No matter what she’s done, no matter the pain she’s caused I still love her, I love her so much and I know I always will...

-Chloe-

I’ve been waiting here for Max for a while now just hoping that she will turn up and give me the chance that I know I don’t deserve.

Every noise has me looking around and my heart pounding that she has come back to me, come to let me try and make up for the immense pain my cruel ass has put her though.

I don’t know what I’m expecting from her if she does turn up. I know I can’t expect her to forgive me just like that because I said sorry to her. But I need something other than the alternative of total rejection and cast aside just like I done to her. I haven’t been living without her in my life, very far from it. Just coasting along trying to find anything to fill the meteor size chasm she left inside me. But nothing ever could and never will, she is forever tied to me, my other half who gives me everything, every good feeling all the strength and happiness I’ve ever felt. I can’t let her slip through my fingers this time, I just can’t...

***

As I lie on the flat cool stone slab, legs dangling over the edge and chuck a pebble in the air and catch it I suddenly hear some birds take flight from the trees and then the unmistakable sounds of leaves being crunched under foot.

My heart starts racing as does my mind to whether this is just another trick, another game my brain has been playing on me to get my hopes up just to be squashed into nothing.

But then I hear the quietest, the most beautiful sound from the only person who could make my name seem as if it’s made of liquid gold, like its precious.

“Chloe.” And now my heart stops dead and I freeze not knowing what to do.

But I know I can’t let this moment pass me by I have to grab it and give it everything to finally take what I want.

So, I take a deep breath and slowly get up to face her. When I gain the courage to look at her she is standing a few meters away from me, gaze not really on me and she has her arms crossed but it doesn’t seem in anger it’s as if she is hugging herself for protection, from me no doubt. That thought alone has me reeling with hate for myself because she is scared of me. Not from physical pain but from the mental kind I’ve put her through.

I clear my throat and try to reign myself in because I can feel I just want to break apart right now.

“Hey Max... thank you for coming.”

She does a small shrug still not quite meeting my eye, “You’re welcome...” She then looks me in the eye, “I couldn’t not.” And then she looks away.

I’m a little surprised when she says that and I can feel the tinniest glimmer of hope that I might be able to make this right.

“Will you come and sit with me?” I ask carefully, scared that if I say the wrong thing she will run off.

She nods and slowly makes her way over to where I am. We both sit down but Max is careful to sit further away from me.

I hang my head as I pick at my nails and try to think how or what to say. My stomach is churning I’m sweating and my thoughts are scrambling with everything but coming up with nothing that isn’t just a load of excuses I’ve already said. It feels like there is a universe between us right now whereas it’s only a couple of feet and no matter what I can’t see a way to get to her.

“Max, I don’t know what to do. I need to make this right but I don’t know how. Please tell me what I can do?” I whisper already feeling my tears building.

-Max-

I take a deep breath trying to keep myself together hearing Chloe sound like she’s falling apart. It’s actually killing me to not just reach out to her and hold her tight but I can’t because I’m so conflicted right now.

“I don’t know what to do Chloe. I’m just so tired of everything and feeling this way.”

She turns to me and with desperation says, “But you’re Max Caulfield you know everything. You’re the one who would always tell me what to do. I could always come to you when I was lost or moving in the wrong direction and you would take my hand and make everything right again.”

Chloe actually started to cry as she spoke and I had to look away. I feel so horrible for being like this. Am I being cruel to her by not just welcoming her back without hesitation or am I right in being cautious? I just don’t know.

“I can’t just make this all better Chloe. I’m so conflicted right now because I want nothing more than to take you back tell you it’s all ok. But I don’t know if I can do that again because I’ve already done it twice before and I was left both times with nothing but pain in the end.”

She quickly grabs my hand and moves closer to me, “I know Max I know but I won’t do that to you again I promise. I can’t lose you again Max I need you please?” She grips my hand so tight and her tears are falling just as mine are.

“But you’ve told me that before. What will happen if I say yes, will you see me a couple of times maybe give me a few phone calls and then what? Cut me out of your life, completely ignore me and act as if I never existed. Because I can’t do that again Chloe it kills me inside and destroys every part of me for you to do that after you tell me you love me, promise me you won’t. I would rather just say let’s leave the past in the past why dredge up what isn’t to be.”

She wraps her arms around me, buries her head into the crook of my neck and sobs into me, “Don’t say that! You can’t mean that Max. It has always been you and me, it has to be--”

“It hasn’t been Chloe and Max for years now.” I cut in quietly.

“It still has for me because I need you Max, whether you’re with me or not and I will never let you go.”

I try to pull out of her tight hold but I can’t and I’m falling apart with her right now. And with every tear of mine and all of hers I can feel myself caving and my willpower to stay strong is literally being squeezed out of me as I hesitancy place my arms around her, needing to hold her and feel her warmth. Something I have missed so much.

-Chloe-

I’ve been clinging onto Max for a while now unable to let her go. I know I’m being desperate and a complete idiot but I can’t help it. I feel if she leaves here I’m never going to see her again.

I have completely cried all my tears out and we have kind of come to a standstill. I don’t know what else to say right at this moment. But I do have an idea pop into my head, something that isn’t words it’s action, and for her to decide. If she does it then we can move forward from this together but if she doesn’t then I don’t know what I’ll do and I don’t want to think about that either. So, here’s hoping she does it.

I pull back from her and wipe my eyes. She looks at me as I stand up and say, “We have two options here Max. You can take the path back out through the forest without me or...”

She stands up and I can see this sliver of excitement coming out from her and as she asks, “Or?”

I give her a hopeful smile, “Or you follow me down the rabbit hole and we start the rest of our lives together. No more fucking around from me. From this moment on I’m yours forever and I want you to be mine for the rest of time and beyond and I’ll spend all of it making you the happiest you could ever be.”

She opens her mouth but I cut in as I take a step back, “It’s all up to you Max. You have to make a choice now. The forest path or follow me to Wonderland? I know where I’m going.”

I take a deep breath, “I love you Max Caulfield. I hope you take the leap with me.”

I don’t wait for a reply and just run forward then jump off the end of the cliff feeling the most scared I ever have been before as I plummet to the water below.

When I resurface I can feel myself shaking and I don’t think it’s just the cold water and my heart stops as I look up to see if Max is going to choose me or not.

I see her peer over the edge at me and my smile starts growing thinking she is going to jump. But then it disappears as Max does with a head shake at me and I’m left with this enormous hollow feeling and it’s like the lake is dragging me down. It can fucking have me is all I’m thinking because I feel like I’ve just died here.

But I wait, just tread water and wait with the tinniest bit of hope I have left. And still there is nothing and it’s actually eerily quiet now with just the sounds of the biggest loser ever bobbing in the water who thought she could win the girl back by jumping into a cold lake.

“She actually left me. I thought, I thought there was something still with her of me—"

“YOUR’RE AN ASSHOLE CHLOE PRICE!!!” I suddenly hear Max shout out with a scream as she jumps off the edge of the cliff.

As I watch her fall towards the water my heart is actually in my throat and I don’t think I have ever felt the kind of happiness as I do right now.

I wait for her to resurface but she doesn’t come up. So, I look around but feel something grab my leg and yank me down.

I’m completely breathless but there is no time to worry about that as Max immediately wraps her arms around me and kisses me. And I’m breathless for a whole different reason as I wrap her up in my arms and kiss her back with hunger never wanting to let go.

We continue for a little longer before I start to feel slightly light headed and bring us both up to the surface. We splutter and gasp for air but breathing is secondary to me right now because Max is here in front of me smiling and giggling so beautifully.

“You jumped Max. I knew you would, I knew it.” I state before I kiss her again and then again and again until we’re both giggling messes against each other’s lips.

I rest my forehead to hers and just look into her eyes. Max brushes some of my hair out of my face and then holds my cheek.

I close my eyes as I lean into her touch and feel her kiss me before she says the most beautiful words that has my heart thudding hard.

“I love you too Chloe Price.”

I open my eyes feeling absolutely awesome as Max says with a slightly sterner tone, “But if you hurt me again Chloe I won’t just kick your ass I will bury you.”

It makes me want to laugh but I smirk instead, “Do you promise to do the ass kicking?”

She pushes my shoulder, “Chloe!”

“I’m sorry. But you don’t ever need to be worried about that again Max. I’m never going to leave you, ever.”

I give her a kiss then ask with a slight grin, “You remember what I said up there right? About me being yours forever, how I want you to be mine and us spending the rest of all time together and you said yes when you jumped.”

She looks a little confused, “Well yeah. But I don’t understand, what are you getting at?”

I start moving us back to the water’s edge as I reply, “Give it some thought Max and you’ll realize what I asked you.”

She huffs as I lift her out, “What are you talking about?”

I snicker as I haul myself out and grab her hand, “You’re so cute. Come on we can go back to my room and get changed. It’s closer than your place.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you don’t tell me something and play this stupid game.” She grumbles as I drag us quickly through the forest.

“Haha, don’t sulk Maximus. Here I’ll give you a clue...” I clear my throat and start, “Dum dum dum, dum da dum, dum da dum...”

“Um Chlo, why are you humming the Darth Vader tune from Star Wars? What is that supposed to be a clue for?”

“Hahaha, was I? I thought it was something else. Oh well, you will just have to figure it out from that then.”

I can feel the eye roll she doubt done at me but I don’t care I am too happy right now to give a shit about anything other than Max holding my hand tight and giving me the chance to make everything right between us again...

-Max-

We have finally arrived at the rangers living quarters which has me relieved because I’m freezing.

Chloe has yet to let go of my hand, not that I mind, as I was practically dragged the whole way here with her eager long-legged strides while I was basically running to keep up. It reminded me from when we were younger and I was always trying to match her pace. She would get so excited no matter what we would be doing but she never left me behind, always took my hand and made sure I was there with her.

“Hey Max we are just gonna stop and tell Rachel the good news. I’m sure she will want to meet you and then she can get off my case too.”

“Rachel. Would this be the same Rachel who was in cohorts with Steph and Dana?”

She shrugs, “I guess so, why?”

“Well I was a little rude to her.”

She looks back to me with confusion, “You have spoken to her before?”

“Kind of yeah. I didn’t know at the time who she was, not until yesterday. But um, I thought she was a he and some weird stalker or something and told her to get lost or I’ll report her hella creepy ass amongst other things and then blocked her from all my social accounts.”

Chloe laughs at that, “No way, seriously?”

“Yeah. She was asking me all these weird questions, commenting on all my stuff and wanting to be friends. She’s very forward and uses hella an excessive amount.”

“Hahaha that is so funny...”

Once she stops laughing she says as we come to a stop, “I’m actually surprised she was able to keep her mouth shut and not blurt it out to me. But she was definitely acting really shifty and making some weird comments to me. So, I guess I know why now.”

I chuckle as does Chloe before knocks on someone’s door and shouts as she opens it, “Yo Rach congratulations is in—OH MY GOD MY EYES!!!” She ends in a shriek and stops dead in her tracks.

As I was pulled in I see what had her shrieking because there are two girls in bed completely butt naked one of which I assume is this Rachel girl because her face looks familiar from the picture on her profile and another girl on top of her.

“ARGH!!!”

“CHLOE!!”

They both shout and grab the sheet to cover themselves up.

“I think I’m gonna hurl”

“Price get out now!” The short haired blonde growls but it’s not as scary as it probably could be with her scarlet blushing face.

Chloe starts to make gagging noises, “That’s so gross Rachel. Seriously Chase, like ew, seriously?”

I can feel my face is bright red as I mumble completely embarrassed, “I’m so sorry. Chloe come on.” And start pulling her back out the room.

“I think I need new eyeballs. Victoria’s bare ass has burned my retinas away.”

“Chlo where’s your room?” I ask as I pull the gagging idiot down the corridor.

“I think we need to find a toilet so I can hurl all that vileness out of me.”

“Chloe!”

“How can you not be grossed out by that horrific sight?” She asks with an incredulous tone and freaked face.

I roll my eyes at her as she brings us to a stop outside a different door, one I’m hoping doesn’t have more random naked people behind it.

“You are such a child Chlo. Why are you so grossed out?”

She opens the door and pulls me inside, “How can you not be?”

“It was extremely embarrassing yes and I’m probably never going to be able to look them in the eye. But why are you so freaked out?”

She starts taking her boots off as she just answers, “Bitchtoria and Rachel, Max! Seriously, Victoria fucking Chase and Rachel goddamn Amber!”

“I still don’t understand what your problem is.”

“That’s because you don’t know Chase. She is worse than the boss from hell who even the devil would be scared of. No wonder Rachel didn’t tell me who the sappy dork was who kept sending her letters.” She grumbles at the end.

“Or maybe she knew how you would react to it and didn’t think she could. I mean can you blame her?”

She rolls her eyes and starts to undo her pants, “Ok little miss grown up perspective. But it’s still gross.”

I quickly turn around feeling myself blush as she pulls her pants down but I am facing a mirror as I do and can see her in it and her smirking face at me as she starts to take her top off.

I’m looking about for anything to focus on that isn’t Chloe and her nearly naked very beautiful body...

-Chloe-

I watch Max quickly look away from me and realize why as I’m stripping in front of her. We always did as kids but we are definitely not kids anymore and that thought has my heart racing and I can feel myself starting to blush.

So, I do the only thing I can and try to embarrass her even more to take any focus off me.

I smirk at her as we lock eyes in the mirror she turned around to, “You ok Maximus? Something caught your eye over there?”

“I’m fine why?” She hastily replies as she walks over to my bedside.

“You not gonna get outta your wet clothes? You must be freezing.”

“I um what...” she trails off her mumbling and goes silent.

I’m wondering what the matter is so I walk up to her as I ask, “Hey Max, you ok? I was just teasing you.”

I stand behind her and see her holding a framed picture of us on our last day together. We are hugging each other tight and sharing a tender kiss at our special place.

She carries on looking at it as she says so quietly and chokes, “I’ve missed you so much Chloe, so much. I wish you would have stayed with me. We’ve lost so much time together. I’m so scared of losing you again.”

I feel my eyes well up and I get this painful lump in my throat and chest. I take the picture from her and immediately wrap her up in my arms as my tears fall.

“I’m so sorry Max. I will never forgive myself for fucking up in the biggest way—"

“I know Chlo and I don’t want you to keep apologizing ok? I didn’t say that because I want you to say sorry. We have to move on from that. I forgive you Chlo.”

I nod then bury my head into her as I cry and hear her doing the same, “I love you Max. I never stopped and I never will.”

She tightens her arms around me more as I squeeze her against me, with this desperate need to feel as much of her as I can.

I feel her stroking through my hair as she whispers into my ear, “I love you too and never have or will stop either.” Which has me crying more.

We stay like this just holding each other tight and letting out all the pain from the last few years. It’s horrible and beautiful at the same time and—

“Chloe Price you asshole! I’m going to hella kick your— um oh...” I hear Rachel’s loud mouth shout as she bursts into my room.

I look to her with a scowl, “Get lost Rachel. You can shout at me later.”

She just stares between Max and myself a few times before she starts apologizing, “I’m sorry Chloe. I um hope these are hella happy tears. But yeah, I’ll see you later and you Max. It would be hella nice to meet you properly. Hella nice.” She keeps emphasizing the hella part.

But then I get why when Max pulls her head back from me to say, “Yes Rachel. Although if you get to forward with those questions again I might have to ‘hella’ block you again.”

I laugh at that and so does Rachel as she starts leaving the room, “I like her Chloe she’s really cute. But I will warn you Max I do hella love details.”

And she carries on laughing as I shout, “You keep your hands to yourself Rachel or I’ll kick your ass!”

I look back to Max hearing her chuckle, “You’re such a dork Chlo.”

“What I’m just protecting what’s mine.”

Max raises her eyebrow at me, “I’m not a piece of property you know.”

I smirk, “No, but you’re mine.”

She rolls her eyes as she pushes out of my hold but she quickly averts her eyes from me seeing I’m only in my underwear. 

I snicker and can’t help teasing her, “Aw you’re so cute when you blush for me Maxi.”

“Ugh, Chloe stop making this awkward and get dressed. And give me some clothes I’m freezing.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna get dressed, maybe I want to stay like this and see how much more you will blush.”

“Fine you do that. I’ll go to my cabin and get myself a change of clothes in the process.”

She goes to walk to the door but I jump in front of her and pick her up, “No way you are going anywhere.”

I start walking over to my bed as she grumbles, “Put me down you ass!”

“Sure.” And I toss her onto the bed.

“God, I hate you.”

I duck my head as I laugh when she chucks a pillow at me, “Mmm I like this aggressive side of you Max. It’s really hot.”

“Chloe stop it!” And she chucks another pillow at me.

But I catch it and chuck it back, then jump on top of her making her yelp. I quickly grab her hands and pin them above her head.

I smirk at her narrowed eyes and angry face, “Get off of me Chloe and stop being a child.”

“What? I’m keeping you warm. You said you were cold.”

She just glares at me so I smile sweetly at her and say, “Ok I will get off you but only if you give me a kiss first. It will be part of your birthday present.”

“You remembered it’s my birthday?” She asks surprised.

I smile softly, “Of course I did Max. I remembered every birthday I missed and I’m never missing another one.”

We look at each other for a moment before I say, “So, deal? Because I really need those lips of yours.”

She eyes me suspiciously but then sighs with a chuckle in defeat, “Fine you get one kiss then you have to promise to get off, deal?”

“I promise.”

I don’t wait and just lean down to capture her lips. Max takes a second and I feel her tighten her grip on my hands but she starts to kiss me back and makes the sweetest sounding moan with me when I slip my tongue into her mouth.

I pull back after a little while and she actually whines then rips one of her hands away from mine and grabs a fistful of my hair.

“I didn’t say stop!”

Wow that was so hot but that is all I get to think before she pulls me back down to her and kisses me with aggression and need which has me moaning and buzzing all over for her...

We continue to make out for I don’t even know how long and I don’t care because kissing her is incredible and those little noises she makes is like the best sound ever and has me so hungry for her. But I try my best to hold back a little because I do not want to ruin this, I want to make it special, make her feel special and the most amazing she has ever felt before. She deserves the world and I’m going to give it to her...


	7. I'm so embarrassed

-Chloe-

I gave Max some of my clothes to wear, which she looked totally fucking hot in I might add and I couldn’t stop staring at her, making her blush and grumble completely embarrassed. But we finally got changed after our awesome make-out session. And I mean it was like the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt and I didn’t want it to stop. But I relented in the end because she said she had to get back to her cabin as her friends were throwing her a small party for her birthday.

I was a little awkward when she told me that because I didn’t want her to go but she became just as awkward as me when she started to ask if I wanted to come. I barely let her finish before I picked her up, fell back onto my bed and began kissing her face all over making her giggle and squirm about. I of course told her hell yeah, I want to come and she smiled so happily at that and proceeded to give me another awesome kiss that I greedily welcomed.

Once we managed to actually vacate the bed Max said I should invite Rachel which I didn’t mind too much but then she added to extend the invitation to stupid goddamn Chase as well- she didn’t say the stupid part that was me. But still I wanted to gag at the prospect of having to spend time with the devil. She obviously saw my face change because I couldn’t hide my distaste of her offering this. Max just told me to stop being a baby and suck it up because it’s happening and I should be happy for Rachel especially since she helped with bringing us back together again. I tried to grumble and protest but I couldn’t do it with how right she was. So, I just sighed dramatically as she started to drag me out of my room but stopped to give me a sweet kiss which had me giving her the dopiest grin and I could feel my cheeks heat up...

***

As we are nearing her cabin I can feel my nerves start up because this will be the first time I’m going to meet her friends again and I didn’t really make a good impression with them, being my usual charming and bitchy self.

I tug her hand and slow us to a stop, “Hey Max, can we just wait a moment?”

She looks back to me, “Sure. You ok?”

“Yeah. I just need a minute.”

I take a cigarette out of my pack and spark it up really needing something to calm myself down.

As I smoke I can see Max looking at me and she has a concerned face. It’s not long before she asks, “Chlo. What’s the matter?”

I think about telling her I’m fine and brush it off but I don’t want to lie to her I’ve done that too much already to her.

So, I take a breath before I answer, “It’s just, do you think it is a good idea me coming over tonight?”

-Max-

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, “What do you mean, do you not want to come over?”

“Of course, I do Max.” She answers instantly as if it was a stupid thing to ask.

“Then what’s the problem? You know you can tell me anything.” I say carefully as she snuffs her cigarette out and puts the butt in her pack.

She gives me a small smile, “I know. You have always been the only person I can talk to about everything.” Then she sighs heavily, “I don’t know, I just mean, all your friends will be there and I was kind of a bitch to them before, especially your um friend Steph.” She says my friend Steph with this slightly uneasy tone as she averted her eyes from me a little.

It makes me wonder as I move in front of her and take her hands, “Chloe Price, are you jealous?”

“What! I’m not jealous.” She blurts out in this high pitch which makes me laugh.

She drops my hands and crosses her arms but I can’t help teasing her a little, “Oh my god Chloe Price is jealous! I never thought I would see the day. I think I’m going to enjoy this new dynamic in our relationship.”

With narrowed eyes she looks back to me, “I am so not jealous I kn—" She starts to grumble but it just makes me laugh even more.

She huffs and quickly wraps her arms around me and holds me tight against her, “Shut it Maxi pad! Or I’ma kick your cute little ass.”

“Oh, come on at least give me this. I was the one who was always feeling jealous when we were younger, having to put up with everyone fancying and wanting to be with you.”

“That’s not the point and so not true.” She mutters.

I try to pull back but she tightens her arms and holds my head against her to stop me from doing so. So, I just wrap my arms around her as I state, “Chlo you have nothing to worry about. Steph and I are just friends nothing more—"

“I don’t think she wants it just that way.” She cuts in with a mumble.

I sigh, “Look I know she has or had feelings for me...” I start carefully and feel her tense up but I continue, “But I have never felt that way about her, I’ve never felt that way about anyone else... except you Chloe. Steph knew this too and was only ever a friend to me, a really good friend when I needed someone to be there for me.”

There is silence between us for a moment before she very quietly says, “I’m sorry Max. Just the thought of you being with someone else or them wanting you, I hate it. Every time I saw you with her you looked so happy and—"

I manage to pull back as I cut in, “Saw me with her. What do you mean?”

She starts to blush as scrunches her lips up then groans, “Ugh, for fuck sake! I may have looked on your social feed once or twice. But whatever it’s no big deal.” She shrugs and looks away when she finishes.

I can’t help my grin, “Wowser. Chloe Price the big old stalker.”

“Maax stop it! It’s not funny.” She whines as she blushes bright red and I’m actually loving being able to do this to her.

“Oh, but it is Chlo, it’s so fun. I never thought you would join me down in the dork status level. I always thought you would remain the most incredibly hot one but here you are. Hmm maybe you’re even lower than me in the chain of dorks now.”

“I’m always hot! And you’re such a little shit is what you are.” She growls.

But then can’t help her smile when I say, “Yeah, but I’m yours. So, you have to put up with it now.”

She tries to scowl at me yet the straining lips and her blushing cheeks just makes her look adorable and me chuckle.

She rolls her eyes at me before she picks me up and squeezes me, “You are so lucky I love you, Maximum frustration or you would be getting such an ass kicking right now.”

“Yeah I am definitely lucky getting you back.”

“And you’re a sappy dork.” She retorts as she places me back on the ground.

“You know you love it.”

She opens her mouth to make some smartass remark no doubt but I quickly bring her head down to me and press my lips to hers before she can.

-Chloe-

I can’t help my stupid grin when Max kisses me and I can feel her smirk against mine the little fucker.

“Cheater!” I mumble against her lips but carry on kissing her.

After kissing for a little longer Max pulls back from my lips and chuckles as I try to follow hers to continue the sweet feels it gives me.

But she pushes at my shoulders to hold me at bay, “Ok ok. You need to stop and we need to get moving.”

I give her a pout, “No! I wanna stay here and make-out.”

She rolls her eyes at me but with a smile as she strokes the nape of my neck making me shiver. 

“They’ll be lots of food and booze there.”

I scrunch my lips to the side as if really thinking about it. But she gives me this really hot look, eyes going lidded and burning like she’s gonna eat me, her lips forming a sexy smirk as she scratches her nails down my head and neck. I shudder with a groan having to bite my lip feeling goosebumps form all over, just wanting to take her right now.

“And I’ll be there Chlo. Don’t you want to be with me on my birthday?” I nod completely in a daze and so turned on right now as she talks to me in this really hot husky tone.

“Who knows what surprises might be in store tonight.”

She takes my hand and starts to pull me along as I mutter, “Fuck Max that was so hot!”

She chuckles and sounds almost embarrassed which makes me smirk and tug her to me, drop her hand and wrap my arm around her.

“You’re so cute. How can you be all embarrassed after you give me the sexy shit you just did?”

She glances at me then away and shrugs, “I don’t know. I got a sudden surge of bravery. It’s your fault.”

I knit my eyebrows together confused, “My fault. How so?”

“Because you don’t have to do anything and you’re still the most beautiful person ever and I’m like a nervous wreck. But you also make me feel brave and do things I wouldn’t normally do. And I want to be able to be like that for you, make you see me than something other than a little nerdy dork.” She ends in a whisper.

I can feel myself blush and also my chest bursts as my stomach drops with these awesome feelings. But I also feel myself frowning a little because of how she sees herself, how she has always seen herself. Which is complete bullshit she’s perfect.

So, I pull her to a stop and give her a kiss before I say, “You don’t need to do anything or be a certain way for me to think you’re hot Max. You are like the most beautifully sexy thing ever created.”

I move back and look her up and down with a smirk, “I mean goddamn girl you got it going on and turn me on like you wouldn’t believe. I can show you what you do to me if you want me too?”

Max blushes scarlet as she screeches, “Oh my god, Chloe!” Which makes me cackle completely happy with her reaction.

I sling my arm back around her and whisper all husky, “Mmm I do love the way you scream for me Max. I can’t wait to hear what other noises you make for me.”

She groans and gives me a push, “Ugh, Chloe stop it!”

“Mmm yeah keeping it rough Maxi. I love this side of you.”

“I hate you.” She grumbles.

“Haha and I love you too.” I reply happily and kiss the top of her head...

***

We eventually arrive at the cabin and I can see everyone, including Rachel and Victoria are already outside which gets my nerves starting up again as they are all chatting, laughing and drinking together.

As we approach they turn to us and give a loud cheer with one of the dudes shouting, “And she finally arrives. We’ve only been waiting all day.”

“She was probably gettin’ that fine booty seeing too! Especially after what Rachel told us.” Another says as he flips a burger on the BBQ.

Then that Dana girl slaps his arm, “Drewsky!”

“What, you can’t blame her. I wouldn’t mind givin’ yours a reverse pit stop right now.” He says as he gives her a sleazy once over.

She gives him a flirty laugh with her hand trailing his cheek, neck and chest as Max says, “Sorry I’m late guys. But someone decided to go swimming fully clothed. So, we needed to get changed.” She looks to me with a smile.

I smirk back and squeeze her hand, “I didn’t hear any complaints from you. In fact, I distinctly remember you telling me not to stop.”

“Chloe!” She says with a blush and a push to my shoulder.

I snicker at her and the jock dude says to the floppy dark-haired boy, “See, called it. You owe me five Wonder bread.”

“Hey, I didn’t bet against it ‘Drewby bear’.” The boy says in this sarcastic squeaky voice.

-Max-

“Bet against it! What did you bet?” I ask.

Drew turns to me with a grin, “That you two were late ‘cos you were getting it on.”

I feel myself blush a little and state slightly too high pitched, “We were not ‘getting it on’. I can’t believe you are betting on that.”

They all laugh and so does Chloe especially when I look to her with slightly narrowed eyes.

She gives me a quick kiss as Dana says excitedly with a clap and bounce, “Come on let’s get this party started. Now Max, as it’s your birthday I have made you a special drink.”

She then turns around and runs into the cabin. I look a little confused as Chloe asks, “Where’s she going?”

I shrug, “I don’t know. But it has me slightly scared.”

“Oh, you should be Max. She’s been concocting this for most of the day with Mikey and Warren. It was like being in science class.” Steph says with a laugh as she comes up to us.

She seems like she was going to give me a hug but stops and looks to Chloe, “Can I get you a drink Chloe?”

I feel her tense a little but I squeeze her hand and she clears her throat before she answers, “Yeah sure. What have you got?”

“Beer, the usual spirits, jello shots and these weird things Dana has been making. I think she thinks she’s like Tom Cruise now from cocktail.”

It makes me laugh and I even hear Chloe chuckle a little and relax more, “I think I’ll just have a beer to start, loosen my liver a little before I drink that weird glowing shit that is making its way over here right now.”

She points over at the cabin and I see Dana walking out with Mikey. She’s holding this huge glass which is more like a giant bowl with all these sparklers, umbrellas, straws and bits floating around inside this bright pink liquid with blue and green running through it.

She comes up to me with the biggest grin and presents it to me like a proud mother passing me her child.

I cautiously take the weird looking witches brew with a hesitant smile, “I um, thanks. What is it?”

“This Max is called the Danikey—"

Mikey coughs out, “The Northward.”

Dana rolls her eyes at him and turns back to me, “Come on Max. Drink up girl.”

I chuckle nervously, “What’s in it?”

“Just the right amount of everything and my magic touch of course.”

“Oh, please Dana! Mikey and I done all the hard work. You just drunk most of the prototypes and cut yourself while chopping the fruit. So, you may find a bit of finger in there too.” Warren shouts over.

“Don’t listen to him his just jealous that mine was the best. Now come on drink and tell me what you think.”

I bring the drink up and take a sniff of it and it actually smells quite pleasant. So, I take a straw and have a cautious sip as she watches me intently for my reaction.

As the liquid hits my tongue I make a pleased hum and immediately take a longer sip really enjoying the cool sweet, tangy and fruity taste.

“Wowser! That’s actually really nice. It tastes like those blue popsicles we had as kids Chlo, just with a slight hint of alcohol now. Here try some.”

I pass it to her and she takes it then sucks a huge mouthful down through a few straws and makes a very pleased moan hum sound.

“Mmm that’s some actual good shit. You got more of that?” She asks as she passes it back to me.

“Only like a bathtubs worth. Once my girl gets an idea she goes all in.” Drew replies with a laugh.

Steph comes over with the beer as she asks, “Do you not want this then?”

Chloe takes it with a grin, “Hell yeah! This is just like a sip to quench the thirst. It won’t even hit the sides.”

Steph laughs, “I think we might need more booze then with you here. I will warn you though there is like a liquor stores worth of alcohol in the concoction they made.”

Chloe waves her off, “Please! I have an iron clad stomach. Nothing can put me down.”

“Excellent. Well go make yourselves comfy and Steph and I will be right back.” Dana says with excitement and drags Steph away with her.

“Mikey what has she got planned for tonight?” I ask him as the three of us make our way to the others.

“I have no idea. I tried to keep out of her way. You know how she gets when she is organizing a party for someone.”

“Who’s that?” Warren asks as we sit down.

“Dana.” I answer as the one in question comes over with Steph and places cups and a giant troth size bowl of the drink on the table.

“Drink up ladies. We will be back.” And then they are gone again just as quick.

And Warren continues with his moaning, “Ugh, she has been like a maniac. I’m sure she prefers the idea of putting the party together and bossing everybody around than the actual event itself. You remember Steph’s?”

I laugh, “Oh god yeah. She was like mommy dearest. ‘No metal cutlery allowed. Wooden, I want wooden. Do you think they had these kinds of things in the forest of mystery and wonder!!’”

“Yeah. And she actually refused to let me and Brooke in at first because she didn’t approve of my hybrid orc wizard costume.” Warren states still with the bitterness in tone which makes Mikey and myself laugh.

“I’ll think you’ll find it was just you Dr Graham. I was welcomed in with open arms. She loved my Hera Oracle costume.” Brooke says smugly and Warren rolls his eyes still with a slight pout.

-Chloe-

I’m looking between them completely lost and confused as to what they are talking about.

I tap Max on the shoulder, “What the hell you on about?”

“Oh. It was a D&D party we, well we were all supposed to be throwing it for Steph but Dana kind of took over. It was actually really good though so it wasn’t a bad thing she took charge.”

I frown still slightly confused, “D&D, that some weird bondage thing?”

“Dungeons & Dragons.” That Mikey kid says as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Oh right, yeah. I knew that.”

Max gives me a skeptical look as she kisses my cheek and then teases a little, “You didn’t did you Chlo?”

I take a swig of my beer before I mumble, “Sure I did.” Which makes her chuckle.

I roll my eyes at her, “Whatever. So, why that kind of party?”

“Because we all play it and Steph is the dungeon master.” Floppy haired dude answers.

“Oh, is that why you were dressed in those hella weird but cool outfits?” Rachel asks.

Max nods and Rachel continues, “I loved that one with your pointy ears and that little tight outfit. You looked so hella cute.” She then smirks at me.

I frown at her feeling kind of irritated but also left out and missing so much in Max’s life and even Rachel seems more involved than what I was.

I suddenly remember what one they are talking about, “Oh I get it now. I did like that one but I really loved that skimpy little blue and green number you wore with the black and purple war paint you had on your face. Mmm yeah that was the best one.”

Max starts blushing as I look her over with a sleazy grin. She huffs, “Ugh, stop looking at me like that Chloe.”

I down the rest of my beer but don’t take my eyes off her, then put my empty bottle on the table.

“You still got that outfit?”

She eyes me as she answers a little unsure, “I have yes. Why?”

I glance at the others to see if they are watching but they are chatting together. So, I place my hand on her thigh as I lean in and whisper all husky into her ear, “I would really love to see a real-life version of you in that. Mmm you helped me out on many a lonely night Max.” I nibble on her earlobe before I pull back to look into her dilated doe eyes and see her bright red face.

“I erm, I—"

I can’t help snickering at her reaction very pleased with myself at it. She groans and gives me a slap on the arm, “Dog I hate you Chloe Price!”

I squeeze her thigh and move my face close to hers, “Mmm that wasn’t a no and I know you love me Maximum hotness.”

Before she can retort I quickly capture her lips for a kiss which she can’t help melting into.

But we get interrupted when the dude on the BBQ shouts, “Right nerds grubs up.”

I reluctantly pull back from Max’s lips but smirk at her when she takes a shuddery breath and licks her lips.

“Wowser! I’ll erm, I get some food. Yes food.”

She stands up and goes to walk away but looks back when I call, “Hey Max. Grab us a plate?”

She nods a few times with a, “Yep food.”

I chuckle a little at how fucking cute she is and shout, “Love ya babe. And hurry your sweet sexy little nerd ass back.”

With a happy sigh I turn back to the others at the table but suddenly realize I am left with just Rachel and Chase, this being the first time I’ve been alone with them since the gross incident.

I look between them a couple of times before I scrunch my lips to the side then say, “Well this was fun and not at all awkward. I’ll see yous laters.” And I quickly stand up and go to make a hasty exit.

But Victoria says, “Not so fast Price!”

I groan and turn back to them as Rachel smirks, “Yes Chloe sit. Why so hella eager to run off?”

I slump into my seat and grumble, “I’m not running off.” As I ladle a load of the weird but kind of really good drink in my cup.

“It seems you are to me. Something on your mind Chloe?”

Yeah something that needs to be burnt away, your girlfriends, argh no no no, don’t go there Chloe. Blurgh so gross!

So, “Nothing. Why?” Is what I reply with and chant Max’s cute ass Max’s cute ass over and over in my head with the image I got when I snuck some glances at her as she got changed in my room earlier.

Mmm that was so sweet and yeah, she caught me looking but I didn’t stop no matter how much she protested and blushed. I just ended up laying back and enjoying the awesome show she gave me and she wasn’t exactly hiding herself that much in the end. I think she was actually liking me watching her which is so hot and su—

“—Chloe... yo Chloe you freak! What is the matter with you?” I suddenly get knocked out of my amazing daydream.

I look between them both and clear my throat, “What?”

Rachel raises her eyebrow at me, “What’s the matter with your face? You started grinning like an idiot.”

“No, I’m not.” I grumble but can feel I am as I quickly down a load of my drink.

As I fill my cup back up and we sit in this weird silence but I can see them smirking amused at me as Chase says, “You were right she really is a dork. I might actually enjoy this night.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “Who you calling a dork?”

“You of course Price. Who else would fit the definition?”

I shrug and down some drink before I retort, “I don’t know. Maybe someone who says some sappy shit like, ‘When I wake in the morning and see your eyes shining brighter than the sun. I know my day could never start any better because you make the darkest times glow.”

She glares at me as Rachel kicks me under the table with a hissed, “Chloe!”

“Ow! Jesus Rachel. You need to stop with the hitting.”

Chase turns to her and says with a sound of hurt in tone, “I can’t believe you have been telling her about our private stuff.”

“What, I didn’t ‘V. I wouldn’t do that.”

Victoria starts to say something back and I feel a little bad now because I didn’t actually want to cause any friction between them, that isn’t cool.

I clear my throat to halt their argument, “Rachel didn’t tell me anything Chase. I snooped and found some letters. She wouldn’t do that to you. I mean I would but for some unknown reason she really likes you and wouldn’t betray you no matter how much I protested or tried to force her.”

She stares at me with this hard look for what feels like forever until she says to me, “Fine...” then turns to Rachel with a smile, “I’m sorry I accused you Rach. Forgive?”

Rachel smiles happily, “Always.” Then leans in and they share a long kiss.

I scrunch my face up completely disgusted, “Ugh, so gross!” I gag out but they ignore me and carry on.

I’m trying to reframe from gagging more as I chug my drink down but thank fuck Max comes back.

She places the plates down and I quickly grab her hand and yank her to her seat. She gives me an amused look as I ask so horrified, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Getting food. What’s the matter Chlo?”

“I’m being punished with the most disgusting and sickeningly gross conduct ever. That’s what!”

-Max-

I roll my eyes at her, “Oh grow up Chlo. Leave them alone and be happy for them.”

She frowns at me with a pout but I lean in and give her a kiss making her smile as Rachel says, “I like you even more now Max, you’re feisty. Can I swap you with Chloe?”

I chuckle a little as the child next to me does an incredulous, “Hey!” Then grabs my hand as she carries on, “I told you to keep it to yourself. Mine!” She waves our hands in the air.

“Dear god Chloe! Stop it.”

“But you are mine now. You said.” She mumbles.

I’m trying to be annoyed but her cute sulking face always had me caving and now is no different.

“Fine...” she starts grinning at that but I continue, “But Chloe Price this means you are mine too. And as mine, you have to do as I say, make sure I’m very happy...” her face begins to change to one of more and more shock, “and make sure I’m fed and watered whenever I need it. Hmm and as it’s my birthday I expect your undivided attention for my every whim.”

She stares at me wide eyed for moment until everyone starts laughing and she mumbles, “You’ve changed Max.”

“Or you could stop being a child and play nice with your friends? Your choice Chlo.”

I snicker at her sulking as Rachel teases Chloe by saying, “Oh she’s hella bossy too. No wonder you want her all to yourself Chloe. I could just eat her up.”

She points her finger at Rachel, “You quit it.” Then turns to me, shuffles close and wraps her arm around me, “I will do all that for you Max, I’ll do anything for you. And I guess I can be a little happy for ugh, them. I mean if I have too. But whatever.”

“You are so cute Chloe.”

She narrows her eyes at me but it just makes me laugh and she can’t seem to hold hers back.

“That’s your one cute free card Caulfield. But if you say it again you have to pay the toll and do something I want. Oh, and you can’t say wowser either. Deal?”

I look over her smirking face knowing I should not make this deal but I am, as always complete putty in her hands and she knows it.

I groan, “Fine you’re on Price. But if you call me nerd or one of your nicknames that you seem to have an infinite number stored in a vault somewhere, then you have to do something I want, deal?”

She grabs my hand with a huge grin, “That’s so a deal. You’re going down Maxi Pad— shit!”

I grin very happily at that and hear the others laugh as she groans, “No that wasn’t fair we hadn’t even started yet.”

“Hmm I think this is going to be an extremely fun night tonight. I’m going to really enjoy my new slave.”

“Wow! Price you really are the biggest pushover and so losing this game you started.” That Victoria states very happy at the prospect it seems.

Chloe waves her off, “Please. I’ve so got this.”

“Yeah I might actually go with Chloe on this one.” Steph joins in with a grin at me.

I gasp in shock, “Steph, how could you?”

“Oh, come on Max...” she clears her throat and changes her voice as she continues, “Oh my dog are you cereal. Wowser I can’t believe you.”

Everyone laughs as I cross my arms and grumble, “I so don’t sound like that.”

Chloe snickers as she kisses my cheek, “It’s cool babe I still love your dor—lovely ways.”

I smirk at her, “My dor-lovely ways! What is that then?”

She shrugs as she turns away and downs her drink before she mumbles, “Just how lovely you are is all.”

So cute is what I really want to say but I manage to hold back as I kiss her on the lips and say instead, “Well I think you’re really hot Chlo.”

She blushes as she takes a big bite of her burger which makes me chuckle...

***

“I so wasn’t. You always over exaggerate.” I grumble as Chloe tells everyone some stories.

We have been eating and drinking for a while now and we’re all slowly becoming more and more inebriated especially with Dana’s concoction slipping down like a fizzy soda.

Chloe snickers as she continues to tell her elaborate tale of my sleeping habits with a slur and slightly jumbled words as she has been really putting them away. I can’t really talk though as I’m very much feeling the alcohol hitting me.

“You did Max, you did. You woke me up rummaging through my desk half naked and rambling things like, where’s that damn pony with my shoes I have a date to get to.”

Everyone is lapping up her stories and practically wetting themselves with laughter.

“Oh, and then there was the times you woke me up groping my boob, like full on handful squeezes whilst laying on me and telling me how great they were.”

I push her with a groan feeling myself blushing, “I think you are describing one of your dreams. And I woke up a number of times with you having yourself a good old feel.”

“Nu ah, well yeah ok I may have had a grope or two and I’ve had many dreams like that, so many. But you did do that and not just my boobs there was many times your hands would be cupping my other bits, more than once too.”

I roll my eyes and go to say something but Steph beats me to it, “Yeah I find myself believing Chloe Max.”

I look to her with my eyebrows raised, “I so haven’t done that to you... have I?” I ask a little scared that I’m going around feeling people up in my sleep.

“No, you haven’t really done the groping thing, well not to that extent anyway—"

“Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.” I mumble into my hands.

“Haha it’s cool Max and you always called me Chloe. And anyway, it was more the wandering around and talking in your sleep, again it was usually to Chloe. It was kind of scary at first but I got used to it and found myself laughing at some of the things you would come out with. You would often be looking for buried treasure or on the high seas.”

“Wow! The most I get is an elbow to the face or a knee to the groin.” Drew says.

Dana rolls her eyes, “That has only happened twice and it’s not like I don’t wake up with you poking me with said groin.”

They all laugh and I’m chuckling a little too but I’m so embarrassed as well with what Chloe has been telling them...

-Chloe-

“It’s ok babe I love your quirks and weirdness. It’s what makes you so adorable.” I say with a grin and give her a kiss.

She giggles against my lips, “Ok you need to stop. You’re dribbling on me.”

I pout at her and mumble, “It’s ok it’s my love juices.” Which makes her scrunch her face up.

“Love juices, really?”

I open my mouth to say something but Rachel comes over with Chase and Warren.

They grab Dana and Drew as Rachel grabs Max and pulls her up, “Come on Max. It’s time to hella shake that booty.”

She goes wide eyed and looks terrified, “No way! Nobody needs to be subjected to me dancing. Tell her Chlo and you want me to stay here with you, don’t you?” She pleads to me.

I don’t get to reply as Rachel starts dragging her away, “I want to see your moves. Chloe doesn’t mind if I borrow you, does she?” And she gives me a wink the bitch.

“Yeah she does actually!” I shout over and cross my arms.

She gives me the bird so I shout again, “You keep those hands where I can see ‘em. In fact, no touching at all and stand at arm’s length.”

I scowl at her watching intently that she doesn’t do anything and take large swigs of my drink. I mean I could go over there but I don’t really want to be that girlfriend well not so soon anyway ‘cos we have just got back together.

That makes me smile wide saying that. Just how it should be, will always be from now on no matt—

“You not going to protect your property then Chloe?”

I turn my head to look behind me and see Steph with an amused smile. I shake my head a little confused, “Huh?”

“Wow you are pretty wasted. And I meant Max. You not going over to ‘claim what is yours’? As you have been telling us all night. Just with more colorful use of words.”

“I haven’t been that bad.”

She laughs, “Chloe you have barely let go of Max all evening.”

“So! It’s not like she wanted me too.”

“Hey, I’m not suggesting she did. Max loves you and she is happy, like really happy. It’s something I haven’t seen in her before.”

“Then what’s the but tone for?” I question.

She doesn’t answer me right away it’s like she is gauging whether to say what she wants to say or not.

After a little longer she starts carefully, “It’s just, I don’t want to see her hurt again—”

“I’m not going to hurt her.” I cut in a little angrier and more defensive than I meant to.

“I’m not saying you will but you didn’t see her last time Chloe. You didn’t have to watch her break and cry until there was nothing left. You hid away from all that because you couldn’t deal with it. Max though she didn’t deal with it either. She kept clinging on, hoping for you to give her something anything and let her back in. She’s been a husk for the past few years...”

I turn forward while she is talking to watch Max awkwardly dance with the others but mostly because what she is telling me really hurts to hear.

She sighs before she asks, “I just need to know we are not going to have to put her back together if you leave her again?”

I take a swig of my drink and smile as Max gets moved around like a giggling puppet by Dana and Rachel, even Chase is laughing and having a good time.

With a deep breath and say quietly, “I’m going to marry her—"

“Erm, what?!! You’re, what?”

I turn back to face her wide eyes and I state seriously, “I’m going to marry her. I may have also actually asked her earlier today, in a kind of sneaky way. But I meant it, I meant every word I said to her and she said yes. That’s how serious I am about never letting her go again.”

Steph just sits there gaping at me like she has been frozen and it takes forever for her to finally do something.

She clears her throat, “I er um... married. Max didn’t, you know, mention that.”

“No because she didn’t get what I was asking I don’t think.”

“Well shouldn’t she know what she is saying yes to?”

I down the rest of my drink and with a new-found determination and probably drunk bravado I say, “Yeah you’re right. But I can fix that.”

“Chloe what are you doing?”

With my sights firmly set on Max I ignore Steph and make my way over to her albeit on slightly shaky legs and with a pounding heart...

-Max-

I see Chloe coming over to us and I feel so relieved, “Oh thank god Chlo. Save me, please!”

She doesn’t reply and has this really weird intense face as she stops in front of me. She takes my hands and says, “You remember earlier you wanted to know what I asked you?” I nod slowly feeling a little scared, “Well I meant everything I said to you about how much I love you and wanting to spend the rest of our lives together. I never want to be apart from you again...”

She drops to her knee and I gasp and feel my eyes go wide as she says like she is being serious, “So, Max Caulfield—"

“Chloe what are you doing? People are watching. Get up.” I mumble embarrassed.

She shakes her head determined, “No! Max will you marry me?”

“Oh my god! I can’t look but I can’t not it’s like a car crash.” Someone says.

“Jesus Price! You idiot.” One mutters.

As another says, “Chloe this isn’t what I meant by begging on your knees.”

I just stare at her unbelieving and my heart stops. She squeezes my hands and is looking up at me with this hopeful smile and pleading eyes.

I chuckle nervously, “You’re joking right? This is another teasing Chloe joke?”

She shakes her head, “No I’m not joking Max. I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy.”

I tug on her hands, “Chloe please stand up.”

She does hesitantly and starts to ask, “So, will you—"

“Please don’t say it again.” I cut in.

She looks sad but still says with this conviction, “I will wait Max, I’ll wait however long you need but I’m never gonna give up. We are going to get—"

“Stop.”

“Married. We’re meant to be Max.”

All I can do is stare at Chloe completely speechless because I have no idea what to say to her and this is very unlike the Chloe Price I know. She is not one for showing her emotions in front of people from what I remember of her anyway. Maybe that’s the problem I don’t know her but she doesn’t seem to have changed from when we were younger. I mean have I thought about us being together and getting married only like a million times, I would marry her in a heartbeat. But I don’t know if this is because she feels guilty and thinks this is a way to prove she isn’t going to leave me again and she is also very drunk so it could be the alcohol talking too. I just don’t know what to think of—

“Sooo, now that the weirdness of whatever the hell that was is over. It is over isn’t it?” Rachel asks.

Chloe shrugs a little sadly, “I guess.” But doesn’t take her eyes off me.

“Good.”

Dana then says, “I have a little game in store for all of you. So, come on it’s time to get are drink on and the party moving again.”

Everyone moves over to the table as Dana and Steph go into the cabin. I go to walk to the table myself but Chloe stops me.

She looks at me for a moment before she asks quietly, “Are we cool Max, you still love me, right?”

I frown at her, “Of course I do. Why would you even ask such a thing?”

She shrugs and averts her eyes, “Because of what I just done and embarrassing you like that.”

I sigh, “Chloe you didn’t embarrass me, well maybe a little. I just... ok look I don’t know what to think. We have only got back together today and you are asking me too well you know and it’s just completely out of the blue—"

“Not for me.” She cuts in.

“That may be. But I’m confused. Do you really mean it, is this just the drink talking or do you feel guilty? I don’t know what to make of all this.”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life Max. I mean it, all of it. I’m never going to give you up again and if time is what you need to trust me then I’ll give you that but I’m not going to stop or change what I feel. Because in my opinion we have lost too much time with not being together and I’m not losing anymore.” She replies with complete conviction and a steely determination.

I can’t help smiling at her, “I do love you Chloe Price...” And give her a kiss.

She gets this mischievous look when we pull back and goes to say something but I stop her, “That isn’t a yes to what you asked me before.”

She just grins, “It’s cool Max. You have already said yes remember?”

I groan as she pulls me over to the others, “No, that’s different because I didn’t know what I was saying yes to.”

“Doesn’t matter because I know you will for real. So, I’m taking that as my yes.”

“Oh my dog! You’re are ridiculous and you are not going to let this go, are you?”

She pulls me down to sit on her lap and wraps her arms around me, “Nope. You’re mine and I’m yours and I want to show the world how much I love you. So, you gotta deal with it.”

I look over her face, at her gentle smile and eyes I know so well and feel my heart thumping. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold out to long from her because Chloe Price is my weakness and I could never say no to her or at least keep it going. And I would always just give in to what I know I want in the end...


	8. The morning after the night before - Part 1

I slowly start to rouse from my slumber with a small yawn and smack my lips a couple of times. I go to stretch but feel I am restricted by something, wait no not something someone.

When I look down, I see what I am being restricted by and I can’t help the big happy smile breaking out over my face.

Max is tightly wrapped around me sleeping softly against my chest, my very naked chest I realize. My eyes widen at this but then I suddenly remember why I have no top on, well no clothes on at all I can tell as I feel our naked bodies pressed together.

And now I’m grinning like an idiot when all my memories start coming back to me from last night. Max and I done it, we actually done it, went all the way, like full on fucked. And I almost can’t believe it because I’ve dreamed for so long of being with her. I wasn’t lying when I said she helped me out when I was in need of release, she was the only one I ever pictured and she certainly didn’t disappoint last night when we done it for real.

“Ha-haha! No shh, shh Chloe, you idiot, you’ll wake her.”

I try and calm myself down feeling absolutely giddy with happiness and so many images are rushing through my head right now of Max and getting to see her sexy naked body when I stripped her outta her clothes, to her beautiful face when I made her cum. And my god wow feeling her inside me making me blow in seconds, so many times too. She was ravenous with me, so wild and kind of aggressive too which was incredible. I could barely keep up with her, I was the one that actually flaked first and feared she might kill me if we didn’t stop. I’ve never felt anything like she made me feel before, it was awesome, amazing, incredible and just perfect, she was absolutely perfect.

As I excitedly rub my hands up and down her back, I suddenly remember she has no clothes on, being to in my own head with delicious memories of us last night I forgot.

“Mmm, little naked hippie lying on me so vulnerable all asleep.” I mutter quietly to myself.

I bite my lip as I debate whether to sneak a peek or wake her up.

“Oh, who are you kidding Chloe? You are so not waking her up.”

If she didn’t want me looking, she should have woken up before I did or put some clothes on. It’s totally her own fault.

With my arm already being pulled out from her tight hold I lift the cover and take a look at her sweet little body. It’s only her back first but it still makes me grin with those tiny adorable freckles dusted over the pale soft skin of her shoulders, to the trailing of my very awesome work from my sucks and bites which she really enjoyed I might add. Mmm and dragging my nails down her back while she rode my hand like some kind of hot sexy she devil. She had me dripping and near on climaxing and cummin just watching her.

I fling the cover out of the way as my eyes trail further and I see the dip to the curve of her ass.

“Mmm such a cute little ass.” Which I very much enjoyed squeezing and I also got some bites in on it too.

Gliding my hand down to it I softly and slowly run my fingers over her cheeks as I’m trying to calm my heart down as it starts to thud harder. Probably shouldn’t be touching her if I want to calm down but I can’t help it she’s so beautiful and she’s the only person I’ve ever wanted.

As I continue my touches on her Max moves her arm to swat at my hand then scratches her cheek before snuggling back into me but she is still fast asleep, I think.

I have to hold back my laughter at this as I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips to place a kiss on it.

When I pull her hand back, I look at the bandana she still has wrapped around her wrist and remember the day I gave it to her.

It makes me smile but a little sadly too as I whisper, “You really never forgot or gave up on me, on hoping I’d come back to you, did you Max?”

I then look over her fingers and run my thumb over them as I remember what I asked her last night. I can’t believe I actually asked her to marry me and in front of everyone else too. But I wouldn’t take it back even if I could. I meant it, every word I said and even though she said no, well she didn’t really say no she just got really embarrassed, I know I’m going to marry her no matter what. I’m never letting her go or wasting another day not being together.

I get an idea pop in my head, probably not a good one, but whatever mine never are to others. I think they’re great though.

So, I place her hand down, slip my other arm out and take the ring from my finger. I then take her left hand and slide the ring onto her engagement finger.

My heart starts skipping as my smile grows so wide seeing this. Even if I know we are not engaged yet and I’m just going to have to pretend that she said yes, which is bull.

I wrap my arms around her and move her up me a little, snuggle into her hair and breathe her all in.

“Mmm, god Max I’ve missed you, like you wouldn’t believe. Thank you for giving me another chance. I will not ever let you down again, I promise. I’m never letting you go, I love you...” I whisper into her feeling teary but so good having her back with me again and forever...

While I’m engrossed in breathing her in, feeling her presence and stroking my hand up and down her back I whisper into her ear, “Heeey Maaaxi... Maximum nakedness. Yo hippie wake up...” And I push my tongue in her ear and wiggle it around a little.

She doesn’t really do anything apart from the slightest little grunted noise escaping her lips as she lazily pushes at my face.

It makes me chuckle and remember all the times on our sleepovers when I would try and wake her up in all different kinds of ways. Hmm, only now I don’t have to hold back with anything I do to her I can literally do anything I want.

With that in mind I start to kiss her neck softly as I travel my wayward hand back down to her ass for some more sweet gropes.

I begin to suck gently on her skin and hear her let out a small gasp before she starts to move a little.

I let her skin go and run my tongue over the area then say in a husky tone, “Mmm hippie you’re so tasty in the morning. I’m so hungry for you. Can I eat you?”

**-Max-**

I begin to stir awake as I felt something on my neck then I hear a noise in my ear.

With a groan I blink my eyes open when I realize what or rather who it is.

“Ugh, Chloe, I’m sleeping. What are you doing?” I grumble.

She starts snickering, “I see you are still the ever so happy morning person you always were.”

“You’re so loud. How can you be that loud and happy? My head is killing me right now.”

“Aww has my little tiny Maxi Waxi Pad got a headache?”

“Yes, it’s called Chloe Price!”

“Haha you’re so cute...” She starts to tease me some more.

I shift and lift my head up but as I do, I get a load of Chloe’s chest, her very completely naked bare chest and I can feel myself start to blush.

“Oh my god!” I shriek when I look down at myself and realize I have no top on but then I feel her hand caressing over my bare ass which makes me shriek louder.

I quickly roll off her and look for the blanket, grab hold of it and completely cover myself with it hearing her loud teasing laughter which makes me want to die of embarrassment.

While I’m in my cocoon Chloe tries to pull the cover away as she says, “Come on Max what’s the problem? You weren’t this shy last night. In fact, you were very much a crazy hot sexed up fiend making me cum everywhere from amazingly talented fingers and tongue and showing me your awesome moves. Fuck you were beautiful.”

Now I think I’m going to melt my safety blanket away from my blushing as my memories from last night come crashing back to me. I had sex! OH MY GOD I had sex with Chloe!! She saw me butt naked. I lost my virginity last night to Chloe Price! Wowser!... I mean it’s not a bad thing, in fact it was incredible. She was so sweet and gentle at first to make me feel comfortable which I didn’t expect, with how boisterous she can be but I was the one who kept getting rough with her which I didn’t expect either. But I don’t know, what if I wasn’t any good for her, it was my first time and what if she was so disappointed with me and regrets it, wants to ditch me an—

“Max?”

“Max isn’t here.”

I hear her snort a laugh as she still tries to yank the blanket away but I hold on as tight as I can because I can’t show my body off, well again and completely sober too.

But she manages to yank the cover back making me yelp and then my eyes basically bulge out of my sockets when I see Chloe lying in front of me in all of her beautiful naked glory like some kind of blue haired smirking goddess.

I quickly pull the cover back with a whine, “Chloeee!”

She starts to huff, “Dude seriously! Why you hiding away? I saw it all last night.”

“Because I’m ugly and you’re so beautiful and I was drunk last night.”

We go silent but after a little longer she asks, “Do you regret what we done?” In this much quieter almost vulnerable voice.

It is very strange coming from Chloe and makes me feel bad, especially when she says, “Did I take advantage of you? I, I thought you wanted to. I kept asking if you were ok with what we were doing and you said you was more than ok with it.” And now I feel horrible.

Dog Max stop being a child, it’s just Chloe, she would never make fun of you and you’ve made her question herself, think she made me do something I didn’t want.

So, I take a breath before I slowly pull the blanket off my head. She isn’t looking at me she is lying on her back staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed kind of hugging herself.

“Chloe, I’m sorry.”

She shrugs, looks away and turns onto her side with her back to me now. Her very soft pale back that curves to her very supple, beautiful ass—no stop it, focus Max.

Come on, stop being a pussy all your life and get a grip, be brave just like Chloe always makes you. If you can have sex then you can get over yourself and stop being the timid little wallflower that you usually are.

With a deep breath I pull the blanket all the way off me and shuffle up to Chloe, press myself against her and wrap my arm and leg around her.

I feel her shiver and then she let’s out this little breathy moan hum noise when I kiss her neck which makes me feel really good...

**-Chloe-**

As soon as I feel Max press her naked body against mine and wrap herself around me with kisses to my neck, I shiver in pleasure with a small moan at the sensations it gives me.

She carries on kissing me and caressing her fingers over my skin as she says, “I’m sorry Chloe. I wanted it with you and I don’t regret anything we done last night whatsoever. I have never regretted anything I’ve done with you. And you could never, and would never take advantage of me. So, please do not ever think that. Ok?”

I feel so good hearing that and my smile grows even bigger as I take her hand and kiss her palm before I turn over to face her.

She has a small blush start to form as she bites her lip when I pull her against me and our bare skin is pressed together.

Yeah wow, I have to admit it feels absolutely awesome feeling her against me like this and it’s making me really turned on but I try to cover it by smirking at her.

“Mmm, something up Maximus? You seem a little flustered.”

She blushes more and tries to scowl at me but then let’s out a small gasp when I slip my thigh between her legs.

I lean in to capture her lips but Max quickly turns her head away from me which really hurts.

With a frown I ask, “Hey, what’s up?”

“You can’t kiss me.” She mumbles.

“What! Why?”

“Because I feel like a tramp has set up camp in my mouth and took a dump. My breath wreaks.”

“Haha you are so cute. And that will be all the shotguns you had last night.”

She eyes me curiously as she asks confused, “Shotguns?”

I snicker at her completely innocent face, “So adorable. You were like a newly born hatchling and after you choked your guts up, I spent most of the night feeding my little baby chick.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Wow you really were wasted, weren’t you? And I’m meaning you getting your smoke on.”

She looks confused for a moment before her eyebrows raise and realization dawns on her.

“Oh my god!” She groans and hides her head under my chin.

It makes me chuckle as I roll us over and lye on top of her.

I smirk down at her bright red face, “Mmm I love the way you blush for me Maxi.”

“Stop itmmph...” She doesn’t get to finish because I quickly lean down and capture her lips with mine.

She takes a moment but begins to kiss me back. I smirk and mumble against her lips, “Mmm tasty, very tasty. So many flavors.”

I can see through my barely open eyes the scowl she gives me but when I nibble on her bottom lip then run my tongue along before pushing in, she gives a dreamy moan which is so hot. But then I groan with a shiver when she rakes her nails down my back and I moan myself when she ends by giving my ass a few hard squeezes.

I pull back and lick my lips as I look down at her rather proud face. I can actually feel myself get a little flustered and the little shit knows it too because her face turns very smug.

“Oh ho, my hippies getting brave. You think you can take on the Chloinator?”

She snorts, “Please don’t start calling yourself that again.”

“Why you scared Maxine?”

I smirk as she narrows her eyes at me and I can’t help teasing, “Yeah that’s what I thought MaAxinneUHAAhh fuck!” I end in a loud unexpected moan when she gives my ass a hard squeeze and quite a firm slap.

She grins happily at me but then blushes when I wiggle my ass and say, “Mmm, do it again Maxine!”

I snicker at her which makes her groan and slap my arm, “You’re not going to get anything again if you carry on.”

“Haha so cute. I know you can’t resist this Maximus.” I sit up on her and run my hand down myself.

I watch very amused and extremely pleased as Max’s eyes widen, as she blushes bright red and takes a deep breath.

But then I’m biting my lip as she hesitantly starts to run her hands slowly up my thighs.

I place my hands on her side and glide them softly up as I tell her, “You’re so beautiful Max, mmm so perfect...” I lean down and place a kiss on her lips, “I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I love you Max Caulfield...”

***

**-Max- ******

********

****

Chloe and I finally vacated the bed after we may have had sex again. I don’t know what it is that makes it so I can’t seem to keep my hands off of her. I’ve never really thought about sex that much, well unless I was thinking about Chloe that is, which I guess was all the time. I just can’t seem to get enough of her and if I’m reading Chloe right, I think she might feel the same way, well I sure as hell hope she does.

Anyway, after that we headed to the shower and washed up, well I say we it was really us washing each other. Chloe didn’t even try anything, she was just so sweet and basically lovingly washed every inch of me with so much care and this tenderness that I didn’t really expect from her. It was like she was trying to memorize all of me as she softly caressed over my skin...

With a content sigh I finish putting on my, well Chloe’s shirt from yesterday as she asked if I would wear it again. I found it a little strange but I didn’t actually mind because it still smells just like her and she looked so cute when she asked me to.

I roll the sleeves up a little with it being slightly long in the arms as Chloe comes up to me and wraps herself around me from behind.

She places a kiss on my neck before resting her chin on my shoulder and looks at me in the mirror with this gentle smile.

“I love how you look in my clothes Max.”

I can see myself blush as I give a flustered response, “Yes well, maybe I should get you to wear my clothes.”

She smirks, “I’ve already got your undies on. But I’ll dress as a hippie if it’ll turn you on baby.”

She snickers and nuzzles into my neck when roll my eyes at her. I sigh happily and bring her hand up to place a kiss on it.

“Mmm come on we should make an appearance—"

“Or we could just stay here. I’ve still got a couple of hours until I start work.” She mumbles into me before nibbling my neck a little.

It makes me shudder but I try to control myself as I take her arms from around me.

“Come on I’m hungry. You’re going to kill me in this bedroom if you carry on and don’t let me eat.”

She chuckles, “It’s ok we can die together in the best way possible. Naked and wrapped up—"

“Ok ok that is not helping. You are like a crazy sex maniac!”

She grins very pleased with herself at what I said, “Mmm you shouldn’t be so damn hot then Max.”

I shake my head with laugh, “You are too much and completely incorrigible.”

“I know you love it.” She states all husky as she takes my hand.

I grab my bag before we walk out into the lounge area and I see Rachel and Victoria at the front door.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?”

Victoria goes to answer her but Chloe decides to butt in with so much sarcasm, “Aww you’re not going are you Chase? That’s such a shame.”

I squeeze her hand with a whispered, “Chloe!”

She looks to me as if to say ‘what I’m just being friendly’ as Victoria says with slight distaste, “Yes actually Price. I’m picking up a certain someone’s shift today so she can be a lazy smart mouthed punk!”

I see Chloe furrow her brow with a confused, “What?”

Victoria rolls her eyes and turns back to Rachel, “I have no idea why you are friends or even put up with her.”

“Yeah I wonder myself sometimes.”

“Chloe. Aren’t you going to say something?”

She looks to me and just stares for a moment as I give her a stern do it look. She rolls her eyes with a groaned, “Fine!”

She then turns to Victoria and very awkwardly says, “Thanks Chase. I guess you’re not all bad. Ugh, and I suppose Rachel could do worse than you.”

I could actually feel her shudder with a kind of gag when she finished like it was the most painful thing in the world to say something nice to her.

“Yes well, don’t get used to it and you should mostly thank Rach for it. If it wasn’t for her you would be lucky to still have a job here.”

“Well cheers Rachel for banging and loosening up the devil for us.”

“Chloe!” I say with a slap on her arm.

She just grins at me as I start dragging her away and say to the other two, “I’m so sorry for Chloe’s behavior. She doesn’t know how to behave like a decent human being or a grown up for that matter.”

She continues to snicker as I mutter, “You’re such an ass Chloe Price!”

“Yeah, I’m really good, aren’t I?”

I roll my eyes as we go into the kitchen and see everyone else already sitting at the table. Although sitting is kind of pushing it because they are all generally laying with their heads in their arms as Steph hangs over the sink groaning. The only one standing is Drew as he is cooking something on the stove.

“Hello people. How is everyone?” I get a few groans and barely there murmurs for a reply but no movement.

“Wow, it’s like deaths waiting room in here.” I say looking around at everyone.

“I’m surprised you’re not like the rest of the geek brigade Max. Last time you drunk it was as if a unicorn had puked up a rainbows poop.” Drew teases happily with a laugh.

I go to reply but Chloe beats me to it, “That’s because she got some prize-winning Price in her. Isn’t that right my little Maximum skills of hotness?”

“Ugh Chloe, please don’t!” I grumble as she kisses my cheek then gives Drew a fist bump as if congratulating each other for such brilliant wit.

“So, Northward bound whatcha got cooking?” Chloe asks.

I go over to the coffee machine to put a pot on as he answers, “Only the best shit. Some kick ass sausages, thick cut maple smoked back bacon...” as he talks Chloe basically drawls over every word with mmm’s that get louder and louder each time, “And my world-famous spicy eggs and tata-tots combo.”

“Mmm yummas! Give me that nosh to my belly.”

“Chlo close your mouth. You’re actually dribbling.”

She licks her lips and then states, “Well you shouldn’t have worked my appetite up so much with your epic rampant skills then, should you?”

“Ha I know the feeling with how my girl is. I feel like I haven’t eaten food in a month after and the dehydration is real. You gotta replenish with the meat and carbs.” Drew says and they both laugh.

As Steph groans loudly finally lifting her head out of the sink, “Will you stop talking about food and sex! You’re going to make me puke again.”

“Lightweight.” Drew grumbles as Rachel comes in.

“Would you like a coffee Rachel?”

“I would hella kill for a coffee. Strong, creamy and sweet. Thanks Max.”

I chuckle as Chloe asks, “So has Chase gone then?”

Rachel just completely ignores her probably because of how she was to Victoria and turns away to sit at the table as she asks, “What are you guys up to for the rest of the day then?”

Dana lifts her head up to answer, “Curling up in a corner and trying not to die.”

We chuckle at that as Rachel teases, “Maybe you shouldn’t have downed your second rather hella lethally made concoction like water.”

I start placing drinks down for everyone as Warren groans, “I think you have poisoned us Dana. It was like drinking gasoline.”

“You didn’t have to drink it Warren.” She retorts and he rolls his eyes.

“Max you got any aspirin in your bag?” Steph asks.

I nod and search through my bag as Mikey says, “Well we were supposed to be going zip lining in...” he checks his watch, “Seventeen minutes ago. But obviously that is not happening. So, we should move onto activity number two.”

“Have you got a schedule or something?” Chloe asks.

“Yes. It’s all set out to get the maximum out of our time here...” Mikey starts to answer.

As I go over to Steph, give her some water and the aspirin, “Here. This should help.”

She gives me a kind of crooked smile but takes the drink, “Thanks Max. How are you not feeling it?”

I go to answer but I am once again beaten to it, “That would be the grade A Price she got in her.” Drew says with a laugh.

And so does Chloe when I walk over to her with a coffee. I pass it to her with a I’m not impressed look.

But she looks at me all innocent, “What, I didn’t say anything.”

I roll my eyes but I’m trying not to smile when she takes my hand and pulls me down next to her then gives me a kiss.

**-Chloe-**

When I pull back, I can see Max blushing as she gives me this dopey smile and I want to tease her but I can feel I’m giving her one back.

I try to smirk as I give her thigh a squeeze but I have to turn away for fear I might just pounce her or maybe smother her with kisses I haven’t decided yet. Hmm I might just end up doing both because she is too damn cute for her own good.

“So, what’s on the nerds itinerary next then?” I ask.

“If we can make it then we will be going canoeing. And we have also got teams for a race.” Mikey answers as he looks at a note pad, no doubt with everything planned out on it.

It makes me chuckle but I reframe from teasing him and say instead, “That’s cool. Max and I were the best at it. Even her tiny little skinny chicken wing stumps could move us quick.”

She gives me a slap on the arm for the comment, “Hey! They are not little stumps and they done well enough having to row your lazy ass about.”

“Woah, hey now. It’s cool Long Max Silver I love your puny little wings.” And I give her bicep a squeeze, “Ohhh whose been working out? Feeling those guns girl.”

I snicker when she scowls at me and says, “Dog! You’re an ass and I don’t think there is room for you on my boat or to join us on the lake anymore.”

I narrow my eyes, “Well if I’m not going then neither are you—"

“Don’t worry Max I’ll look after you and I’ll even help you with the rowing and not just make you do all the work.” Rachel cuts me off and then gives me this devious smirk, “I think we will make a great team and get hella cozy on our little boat.”

I scowl at her, “You will be getting cozy with no one! She’s my first mate and she is only allowed to get close with captain Bluebeard.”

“Hmm we’ll see. I think there might be a mutiny ahead.”

I turn away from her and take Max’s hand with a kiss to her cheek, “You’re not really gonna leave me behind, are you?”

She looks at me with a smirk, “That depends. Have you got any more of your smart mouth remarks coming my way?”

“Probably. But it’s only ‘cos I love you so much and you get me flustered.”

Max tries to hold back a smile, “Dork!”

I grin, “That mean I can come then?”

“Fine.”

I fist pump in victory then turn to Rachel and stick my tongue out at her, “Ha! No cozying up with my first mate bitch!”

She rolls her eyes, “Max is right, you really are a dork!”

“Ok nerds, nerdettes and Dana. Dig in.” Drew says as he places a couple of large plates full of food down on the table.

“Awesome!” I exclaim happily and lick my lips as I rub my hands together feeling my stomach rumble at the sight and smell.

Everyone starts to dive in and loads their plates up with as much as they can fit on them and I do the same myself.

As we all munch down on the food, I swallow my mouthful and say, “Dude this is actually really good. Who knew a jock could cook!”

“My little Drewby bear has many a hidden talent. His not just a hot piece of ass.” Dana replies and gives him a kiss.

He then looks to me with a smirk, “Yeah and most of them center around the bedroom.”

I laugh at that and more as Steph groans, “You two are so gross. Some of us are trying to keep our food down here.”

“Don’t hate on me just ‘cos you’re the only one not gettin’ any.” Drew teases.

“Hey I’m not the only one. Mikey isn’t getting none either!” She grumbles back.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Mikey looks up from his phone with confusion as to what is being said.

It makes us all chuckle and as Dana says, “Nothing my little sweet and innocent nerd. Ignore them and go back to your,” she pauses to peer over at his phone, “Funny figure site.”

He gives a small shrug before turning to warren, “They have those new magisters figures coming out soon. The detail is incredible. Look.” And he passes his phone to him as we carry on with our food...

***

We have near enough polished off all the food and everyone seems to be a lot more energized after eating and not like they are gonna hurl as they did before.

“So, Max, when’s the wedding?” That quiet well she’s not really quiet its more head stuck in her phone or doesn’t want to actually talk to you Brooke girl asks.

I look to Max as she slides her plate forward and she has a blush but also a confused expression as she looks around the table at everyone then lands on me.

I shift a little because she hasn’t mentioned anything about that last night or the fact, I put that ring on her finger. But then she is pretty dopey with things sometimes and I have kept her pretty distracted most of the morning so maybe she hasn’t noticed it.

She looks to Brooke and just replies, “What?”

“The wedding. When is it?” She raises her left hand up and shows her ring finger off.

Max looks down at her own hand then gasps a little before swinging her head to me with this surprised and confused face.

“Chloe! What the hell?”

Everyone starts laughing as I give her an innocent smile, “What’s up Maxi?”

She narrows her eyes at me, “Don’t you give me that. What’s this?” She waves her hand with the ring on it at me.

“It’s called a hand Max. Didn’t they teach you anything in school?”

“Are you cereal!? What’s it doing on my finger?”

“You said yes to me.”

“I so did not!”

“Oh, you so did!” I start to retort and she furrows her brow, “You know I’m kinda hurt you don’t remember.”

“But I didn’t... did I?” She looks around at everyone else for some sort of confirmation but they are all just staring back with bemused or amused expressions.

She then looks back to me, “I don’t remember. I thought I told you to get up and to stop it because it was embarrassing—"

Drew snorts as he stands up, “Good luck Max.”

“You’re gonna hella need it with that handful!” Rachel says as her and the rest of them stand up and start to clear the table.

I ignore them and tell Max, “You did.”

“Then how?” She questions and waves her finger at me again.

I take her hand and bring it down, “Well you remember when you took me to bed and we started fuc—"

“Ok ok stop!” She cuts me off glowing bright red, “That I remember but this I don’t.”

I give her a sad face, “I’m really hurt Max that you don’t remember. It was so hot and very romantic.” I know I’m lying through my teeth right now and I will have to tell her the truth but I can’t seem to stop myself I just want her so badly and to be all mine forever.

Her eyes roam over my face like she is scrutinizing me and I’m trying not to shift under it.

“You’re lying!” She suddenly blurts out.

How the hell does she do that? Ever since we were little she always knew when I was lying about something and even with time apart, she still knows.

I go to disagree with this but she carries on, “I know you’re lying. I mean come on you romantic, you used to hate that sort of thing.”

“I still do but—"

Rachel cuts me off as she places her hands on Max’s shoulders and leans down, “Run while you still can Max.” Then she leaves laughing with the others.

I scowl at her but look back to Max when she asks, “But what?”

I take a breath and mumble, “But I don’t with you because you’re worth making a fool of myself for.”

She doesn’t say anything after that just stares at me and I can’t quite figure out where her mind is at.

“Max are you ok? You can take it off if—"

“Come on. The others will be wanting to go.” She cuts me off and stands up.

I look at her confused at that and as she takes my hand and pulls me up.

She grabs her bag before we make our way to the others but I’m feeling really unsure and a little hurt right now that she kind of blew me off and totally changed the subject.

**-Max-**

“Right, let’s get moving people.” Warren chirps, “Time to show these girls who’s the man! Me.”

“Please Wilma I have more muscle in my big toe hair than you have in your entire body.” Drew retorts.

Warren waves him off, “Just because you are captain of the football team and you can bench press me doesn’t mean you are stronger than me. I would totally destroy you.”

“Big talk little dudette. Care to make this interesting?”

While those two have there man off, I look to Chloe who has been extremely quiet since we left the cabin and it’s very unlike her.

“Hey Chlo—"

“Max I’m sorry.” She cuts in with this small voice, “You were right I was lying and you didn’t say yes to me.”

I look at her for a little longer before turning forward, “I know.” And I squeeze her hand.

“You can um, take it off and give it back, I won’t be mad or anything.”

“No.” I simply reply.

I glance at her when she doesn’t say anything back and she is just staring at me with this frown and her mouth slightly agape.

After a little longer of this she shakes her head and asks, “Why, if you don’t want to you know, marry me?”

I sigh, “I never said I didn’t I just don’t think it’s the right time yet.” I look to her and she is just staring at me with that same expression, “And I might like how it feels and looks on me. So, no Chloe Price I’m keeping it.”

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops as she pulls us to a stop and just continues to gape at me.

“Chlo come on—”

“That’s a yes then isn’t it?” She kind of states with this excitement starting to build.

I try not to smile at her, “It’s not a yes but—”

“It’s not a no either wifey.” She cuts in with this huge grin.

I roll my eyes with a groan, “My god woman you always have to have everything now. Let it go, will you?”

“NEVER!” She shouts before she picks me up making me yelp and puts me over her shoulder, “Now come wench, it’s time to show off the plundered booty I’ve claimed.”

She takes off running with me giggling and shrieking as I’m bounced about on her shoulder and I’m feeling so incredibly happy that Chloe is here and with me again. It is all I have ever wanted…  



	9. Mutiny on the waters

**-Max-**

“Alright. Is everyone ready?” Warren asks as we all eagerly sit in our boats waiting for the start of the race.

Dana and Drew share one, with Dana the helmsman as Drew said he needs no one to help him row. Warren and Brooke who is at the helm, with Warren stating once again he can beat Drew, which has still never happened or ever will. Mikey and Steph are together with them both rowing. And Chloe Rachel and myself are in the other, with Chloe designating herself as the helmsman because as she put it, ‘I am captain Bluebeard scourge of the seven seas. I’m the only one who can keep you scurvy knaves in line. And you obviously get the added bonus ‘cos you get to look at my gorgeous face.’ Rachel and I both groaned and I said ‘It was only so you could sit on your butt and do nothing while we do all the work.’ She just grinned and made herself comfortable.

We all answer with yes’s, hell yeahs and a get on with it nerd and prepare to drink my freshwater awesomeness. The last one was Drew obviously.

“On the sound of the horn we go. Sooo... in 10, 9, 8, 7—"

“Argh, stuff you Willamina!” Drew shouts and takes off.

“Hey! That’s cheating.” Warren hollers.

Chloe gasps before shouting at Rachel and me, “Don’t just sit there staring. After him you bilge rats. Nobody gets the better of captain Bluebeard!”

“Wow! I’m starting to see a whole new side of Chloe.” Rachel mutters as we begin to row, “And you put up with that for years and want more of it?”

It makes me chuckle especially seeing her incredulous face and Chloe’s scowl at her.

“Hmm you know you may have a point Rachel. She is very high maintenance and always has to be in charge—"

“What the hell Max! I’m not high maintenance. I’m very easy going and extremely loveable, thank you very much.”

Rachel and I laugh as I say, “Yeah, that’s certainly one way to look at yourself Chlo.”

She stares at me with her big unbelieving eyes for a moment before stating, “You so love me.” Then turns forward and points ahead as she bellows, “Now, ROW, ROW, ROW! FASTER YOU LAZY SCALLYWAGS!”

“I know you love her Max. But if she doesn’t quit it, I’m gonna hella shove her annoying ass off the boat!” Rachel threatens as we start to pant a little trying to keep up with the demands of the crazy blue haired pirate at the helm.

“Less of the chit-chat and save that hot air for the rowing, Rachel!” Chloe orders with a pointed look back at her.

Rachel narrows her eyes but then smirks as she raises the oar and flicks water all over Chloe.

Chloe shrieks as Rachel says completely innocent, “Oops, how clumsy of me.”

“Oh my god, what the hell Rach!”

I chuckle but abruptly stop and my eyes widen when Chloe looks to me, “So you think that’s funny, huh Caulfield?”

I shake head trying not to laugh, “Nope, I don’t-GAH... oh my dog, Chloe you asshole!!” I end with a shriek of my own when she uses both hands to splash me.

She snickers thinking she is hilarious but then Rachel and I look to each other with a smirk then back to Chloe.

Her eyes widen with panic as she looks between us both, “Hey er, it’s all good. We’re cool, we’re cool... right?”

“Captain Bluebeard, this boat has mutinied.” I say as Rachel and I grab hold of her then push her into the water.

She screams as she splashes down and under the water. She resurfaces a few seconds later spluttering and gasping with arms flailing about.

Rachel and I laugh hysterically and so do Steph and Mikey as they pull up beside our boat.

“Maxine bitch! You’re gonna pay for this.” Chloe growls from the water.

“Hey! It wasn’t just me, but it serves you right.”

She tries to haul herself out and into the boat but just ends up dunking herself back under and nearly tipping us in with her.

She gives us narrowed eyes, “Yeah yeah, laugh it up assholes! Now help me up.” And she holds out her hand to me.

Which I stupidly take but I see her smirk too late and she pulls me into the water with her.

**-Chloe-**

Max let’s out a high-pitched squeal when I pull her out of the boat, which is only quieted as she’s submerged under the water.

She resurfaces a moment later with a huge gasp for air and the biggest eyes and face of shock.

The others are laughing and I snicker as she scowls and splashes water at me, “You’re an ass Chloe Price! I can’t—"

I don’t let her finish and press my lips to hers as I wrap my arms around her. I can see through my barely open eyes the surprise in hers but eventually she kisses me back.

I pull away with a smirk and see her dopey bashful smile and blushing cheeks.

“You were saying?”

“I er... what?” She asks so adorably confused.

“Haha oh wow! I didn’t think you could get any cuter but I was so wrong.”

“I hate you!” She grumbles blushing more and the others laugh.

“Mmm and I still love you.” I tell her before I quickly capture her lips so she can’t retort but mostly because I really love being able to kiss her. It really is so awesome and will never get old.

As we continue to make out, I hear, “CANNONBALL BABY!” From Drew then Max and I get a tidal wave of water engulf us.

We splutter a little but then we basically get hit from all directions as everyone else jumps in too. Well nearly everyone as I see Dana still in the boat.

I splash water at her making her shriek as I tease, “Come on dork grow some balls.” And splash her again.

She narrows her eyes at me as Drew holds out his arms, “Yeah babe, come to big daddy!”

“Ew big daddy, really? Gross dude!” Steph says with a wrinkled-up nose.

I snicker at that as Dana hesitates but eventually takes her sweater off before jumping in the water.

“Oh my god! It’s freezing.” She states with chattering teeth when she resurfaces.

“Don’t you worry I’ll warm you up.” Drew says and grabs hold of her making her giggle.

But then Steph pushes a wave of water over them both. Dana shrieks again and Drew growls, “Oh it’s on little nerd!” And splashes her back which is a lot more effective than what hers was.

We all join in and end up having a big water fight. Everyone squealing with either happy laughter or screams as they are dunked under and someone gets sneaky, swims down, grabs your leg and yanks you under the water. Max got me a few times with that one but I really didn’t mind because I got some kisses out of it while we were down there. Yeah, I couldn’t be happier than I am right now having her back with me again...

*********

After we finished our water fight which Drew and I declared ourselves the winners of. We headed back to their cabin to get warm and for some much-needed nourishment.

Right now, Max and I are in her room as I wait for her to pick me something out to wear.

“See, I knew you wanted me in your hippie garb.” I tease as I lay on her bed in my well her underwear.

“Yes, that was my plan all along Chloe. To get you into my clothes.” She retorts with sarcasm then chucks a top at me, “Now put this on while I find you some bottoms.”

I snicker as I pick up the top and give it a look over. It’s a bluish t-shirt with ‘You made me bulletproof’ written in distressed letters on the front and a cool looking sun motif on the back.

“Not bad Maximus. I was expecting something a little more ya know, you.”

She looks over to me with a smirk, “Well we can’t all look like the definition of a wannabe punk queen, now can we?”

I playfully narrow my eyes at her, “Ooh Maxine that sass mouth of yours is just hilarious. I almost can’t take it.”

“I learnt from the best.” She retorts with a laugh.

I chuckle too as I lay back down with my hands behind my head, “Yeah I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”

“I suppose you’re alright.” Max says and comes over to me with a pair of shorts and some sweats, “You will have to try them on to see what fits.”

I take them from her and watch as she goes back over to the wardrobe to get herself something to wear.

I myself place the clothes next to me and lean up on my forearms and continue to watch her. I don’t think she knows I’m watching her start to undress because there is no blushing or moaning with embarrassment yet.

After her pants are cast aside and she begins to lift her top up, she does give me a glance. And now we have that adorable innocent blush start to form and those big beautiful doe eyes of hers widen.

**-Max-**

I quickly look away from her giant assed smirk with a groan, “Chloe stop staring and get dressed!”

“Nah I’m good.” She retorts happily and I just know that smirk is probably the size of her damn beautiful face right now and she is still looking.

God, I feel like I’m going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment under her gaze! It’s so weird having someone look at me that way. I’ve never had it before but if I’m truly honest with myself it does actually feel nice.

But I still very quickly put a pair of pants on then take my top off and grab a jumper to cover myself.

When I turn around low and behold Chloe is still staring at me. I roll my eyes and walk over to her, “Put some damn clothes on woman...” I trail off from my talking as I watch her eyebrow raise and she looks me over, which is kind of disconcerting.

So, I ask with a head shake shrug combination, “What?”

She points at me and states, “That’s my sweater.”

I look down at myself and realize that yes, it is her sweater which has me blushing once again. Jesus am I just going to be constantly embarrassed and a bright red tomato with her from now on? It can’t be good for me.

I try to play it off as nothing and say as casually as I can, “Oh, is it?”

“Of course, it is.”

“I didn’t realize. I must have just chucked it in my suitcase.”

She eyes me suspiciously as I do all I can not to shift under it. But it doesn’t work as she scoffs, “Bullshit Maxine! You don’t chuck anything in your case. It’s all painstakingly and meticulously folded and placed. And you know full well that’s my sweater, I gave it to you before you left because you liked wearing it and I liked you in it. It was my favorite when we were younger and mom had to basically fight me out of it so she could wash it.”

“I, I er um, well... shuddup!” I so lamely retort like the idiot I am. Dog Max get a grip!

Chloe just stares at me not blinking or anything. But as I’m about to no doubt say something else utterly stupid, she bursts out with laughter. Curled on her side and shaking as I want to die.

She continues to do this so I whine, “Chloe stop it! It’s not funny.”

She calms herself down enough to look at me but then starts laughing again. So, I jump on top of her, “Quit it you ass!”

She shrieks and wriggles about as I poke her side but continues to laugh.

I’m trying not to laugh myself as she squirms under my fingers and turns into a bright red squealing giggling mess.

“You forget I know your most ticklish spots Chloe Price!”

“Oh my god! I surren—surrender Maxi! Haha please... please no more. I can’t...”

“Are you going to be nice?” I ask teasingly.

She nods frantically, “Yes!”

“And I’m the captain now?”

“Never!” She shrieks but I get the perfect spot on her lower ribs and she squeals with, “Oh god yes, anything!”

I do relent but can’t resist giving her a smug grin, “Yeah Long Max Silver has claimed her rightful place as Captain and Bluebeard is now where she belongs as the poop deck cleaner.”

But my victory is short lived when she gets a dangerous look and lurches forward making me yelp as I’m knocked onto my back.

She pins my hands above my head and hovers over me with her infuriating but very sexy smirk, “Mmm my my, how the tables have turned Maxi Pad! I do believe you were in the process of telling your captain how you were trying to overthrow her.”

I try to narrow my eyes at the teasing dork above me but I don’t think it’s very effective. Especially with her being near enough naked and on top of me like this, it is making me very flustered.

So, I try a different tactic and say sweetly, “You will always and have always been my Captain Chloe Price.”

It seems to have an effect because her face goes from the very dangerous and she’s going to eat me alive look, to so adorably confused and then it softens into a smile.

She actually looks as if she’s blushing and sounds almost shy when she chuckles and says, “Yeah I am and you’ll always be my first mate Max, forever...”

I don’t know about catching her off guard with what I said but that definitely caught me off guard. I almost forgot what an incredibly sweet and loving girl she is under that boisterous hard facade of hers.

We end up just looking into each other’s eyes for a while after. And it’s weird because she still looks like the same girl, blue hair aside, my best friend from our childhood. The one who I spent the best years of my life with and she would look into my eyes in this same way.

Chloe gently glides her fingers over my cheek before she leans down and gives me the most incredibly beautiful tender kiss. It makes me physically and mentally melt under it.

When she pulls away, she softly places her forehead to mine and says in a whisper, “I really missed you Max... so much.” And she actually sounds a little choked and her eyes look slightly teary.

It makes me feel a lump in my throat and I swallow hard before I attempt to tell her, “I missed you too Chloe, every day I missed you.”

I see her lip tremble slightly as she says, “I’m never leaving you again, never again.” Then presses her lips to mine.

I wrap my arms around her and try to put all of my love into this kiss.

As we continue, I suddenly feel wetness on my cheeks and get a salty taste on my lips.

I open my eyes and she still has her eyes closed but I can see tears coming from them. It makes me feel so incredibly sad seeing her cry like this.

So, I gently wipe her tears away and ask carefully, “What’s the matter Chloe, are you ok?”

She slowly opens her watery eyes and smiles, “I couldn’t be happier. It’s just being with you now has reminded me of what a bitch I was to cut you out of my life. How much I’ve really missed you being with me. It feels so amazing, so incredible that you’re here with me and you are willing to give my selfish ass another chance.”

She leans down and gives me a kiss before stating with this fierce conviction, “I know I promised this before and I know I kept letting you down. I’ll understand if you don’t believe me or need more time to completely trust me again. But I will never let you down again Max. I’m going to spend every moment of my life making it up to you and I won’t mess this chance up you have given me.”

I’m actually a little stunned by Chloe’s speech. I know she has said some of these things before, but I don’t know, it just feels different this time.

I place my hands on her cheeks and look into her eyes that haven’t wavered from mine, “I know I said I wanted to move on from you and I didn’t want you in my life. But I was just so angry, hurt and scared—"

“I know Max and I’m sorry.” She cuts in with such guilt.

“No, you need to listen and I don’t want any more sorry’s, ok?”

She nods and bites her lip as her eyes well up again. So, I place a soft kiss on her lips and smile up at her.

“But it was all lies. I’ve never been able to get over you and I know I never could. I would have waited my whole entire life for you Chloe Price, if I had too. All I’ve ever wanted is to be next to you to have you in my life, no matter what.”

She lets out a little choked sob but looks so happy just as I am, “I want nothing more than that too Max. Thank you for giving me this, you. I’ll never take you for granted again... I love you.”

I must have the biggest dorkiest beaming smile at her right now but I kind of don’t care. She can tease me later because I feel so happy.

“I love you too Chloe.”

She beams back at me as she leans down and gives me a long beautiful kiss...


End file.
